Victory and Theodore: An Inseparable Pair
by Shanii21
Summary: For the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" Challenge - He has amazing effects on his appearance and she has amazing effects on the male species. Inseparable since birth: 30 drabbles based on Teddy and Victoire in various situations at various points of their lives, filled with lots of fluff, banter and many magical moments.
1. Little Bucket Of Sunshine

**A/N**: So this is for Mysti's "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" Challenge. I chose Teddy and Victoire, because they are my favourite ship at the moment and I think they are so perfect together! Enjoy!

_Also, a big, big, thank you to **viria13** for letting me use her piece on Victoire and Teddy as the cover of this fic. Everyone, please check out her deviations on deviantart. She is truly spectacular, especially when it comes to Harry Potter!_

**Prompt**: Sunshine

**Disclaimer**:Don't own nothin' except Persephone. She's my little creation :)

* * *

**Little Bucket of Sunshine**

"Penny for your thoughts Weasley," He says, with a lazy smile on his face.

She looks up at him. His hair is blue today, she notices, and his eyes are crinkling and laughing. Surprised at his choice of name for her, she shakes her head at him.

"I think you'll find they're worth much more than a penny, Lupin." She smirks back at him.

"Well of course they are, wouldn't expect much less from her Royal Highness," He retorts back; His hair phases into a sort of indigo colour.

She frowns and lets out a long, frustrated sigh. She counts to 10, slowly and patiently, and opens her eyes just as slowly and just as patiently.

He's smiling that infectious, annoying, heartbreaking smile of his, and she cant help it - she swoons.

And then, he gives her that _look_. That look where he knows he's gotten under her skin. He's been successful for the past 15 years. Today being no different.

Picking up her books swiftly and smoothly, Victoire sends a death glare in his direction. Spinning on her toes, she leaves in the opposite direction.

He watches her slim, curvaceous figure walk away from him. Yet, he's not bothered. Smiling wryly and shaking his head a little, Teddy mutters to himself, "Well, aren't you just a little bucket of sunshine?"

* * *

She's halfway to the door now, but she can just tell he's smiling [that infectious, annoying, heartbreaking smile of his] and he's probably be shaking his head too.

She pauses abruptly, almost tripping over her feet, but she regains her structure, and continues on. The reason being shock. It shocks her at how well she knows him. Though, what could be expected? [They've been inseparable since forever. They've been doing _this_ (whatever this _is_) forever].

Since the library's so quiet, she does hear him. His voice is faint, and full of sarcasm and irony - so _not _Teddy, but she doesn't acknowledge his remark– that is the (whole) point of the cold shoulder; she can't help but stifle a little chuckle. Hoping to Merlin, he hadn't heard, she walks on, and leaves the library, him, and all the confusion she feels near him.

* * *

She doesn't seem to have heard it at all. But he knows different. He knows _just what_ he does to her, and _how much_ his words really affect her, and what she _really means_ when she says "Of course I'm fine Teddy. I'm just really stressed out and exhausted. Don't worry about it." Pfft. Like hell it is! It's because of Persephone and that fight you had with her - which is also why you're dark and gloomy today.

Of course, he'd never say that to her face. Victoire is well known for her temper. A little shudder shoots up his spine at that thought.

Sighing to himself, he relaxes into the soft, plush arm chair knowing that everything will be fine soon, and that she'll be alright.

She's not that angry with him.

Okay, maybe she is, _just a little_, he thinks. But he shrugs it off, not really bothered.

Because, he could have _sworn_ he heard her **chuckle** just a little.

* * *

**A/N**:Well, review? They make me _oh-so-happy_!


	2. So happy, and So Amethystish

**A/N : **Hey hey hey! So i know its late, and im sorry. I wrote this last night, i was so excited by the reviews and alerts and i was out the whole day with my mum. Reading over it, i realised it needed work - Im not too sure about it, its a bit long. But, i was able to use the prompt AND talk about Victoire being Veela. I really hope i havent screwed it up.

Let me know what you think yea?

**Prompt** : Amethyst

**Disclaimer **: I dont own any character, plot, or idea of this concept Harry Potter, It all belongs to JK, not me.

* * *

**So Happy And So Amethyst-ish!**

_The best part of being Veela is how no matter how long you take to get ready, what you wear, where you wear it to, when you wear it, or how much effort you put/or don't put in it, you always look gorgeous. - Atleast, that's what they all think._

* * *

In a near frantic rush, her voice echoing desperation, calling out to her roommate Persephone, she screams: "Sephy! Have you seen my purple top? The one that's like a shade of amethyst! It's gorgeous and fitting, and its Teddy's favourite!"

"In your cupboard. You hung it up last night remember?" Sephy laughs.

Of course she did! Resisting the urge to hex herself, Victoire throws open the cupboard door and grabs at it. Pulling it over her hair, whilst trying to perform a straightening charm on her blonde messy strands, she's hardly successful in either. Screaming a quick thank you, she feels the adrenaline bursting through her blood, and she smoothens down the amethyst coloured top, and she runs down the stairs in those checkered plaid print ballet shoes. Landing right in her boyfriend's arms. In Teddy's arms.

"Hi" she murmurs into his neck.

He doesn't reply straight away. He's too busy gazing at her, wide eyed.

She's wearing his favourite top. An almost amethyst colour. He turns his hair to that shade as well, and she knows he thinks she looks beautiful. [not hot, but beautiful] and she knows he only did it to make her smile. [that wide brilliant ear-to-ear smile]

"Hi. You look beautiful," he smiles back, unable to stop. He feels so happy, and so rare, just like the amethyst. So happy, and so amethyst-ish! Not because he was going out with the most gorgeous girl [with Veela blood]. No. But because he was going out with his best friend who just happened to be the most gorgeous girl. It didn't mean anything whether she was Veela or not.

They look quite a pair - He with purple hair; She in a purple top, and slightly off charmed hair. But he doesn't care. He loves her all the same. [maybe a little more]

They're gazing in each other's eyes. So he tells her everything he can't put in words. Like how much he loves her, and how much she means to him, and how he couldn't care less about her Veela ancestry, and how he just _knows _it's got nothing to do with being Veela. But it's got everything to do with being Victoire.

He leans forward, and he kisses her and she's swooning, [almost melting] and she knows, that he knows. She can just feel his smug smile against her lips, and she _knows_, he can **feel hers**.

* * *

_The best part of being Veela is how no matter how long you take to get ready, what you wear, where you wear it to, when you wear it, or how much effort you put/or don't put in it, you always look gorgeous._

_Atleast, that's what they all think … except him._

_Except Teddy._

_Her best friend, her boyfriend, her life._

_- Mr Theodore Lupin._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Im not completely confident about it, so leave me a Review? :)


	3. What is Love?

**A/N**: Hel-lo all :) Once again, I'm so sorry I'm late, spent the day with my cousins XD

Okay, lets get started, a couple of things :

1) Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter [Especially to my gorgeous aunt/cousin Alicia Depp, for her amazing review :)]  
2) Also, the chapters didn't have names, so I've changed that.  
3) If anyone has any ideas or inquiries, just leave it in a review or PM me :)

**Prompt**: Love? What do I know about love?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, didn't own and i doubt i ever shall :( ah well, fanfiction time!

* * *

_"do it with a smile, or dont do it at all,"_

* * *

**What is Love?**

"Tor?" A 10 year old Teddy asked cautiously.

"Hmn?" She responded non-committedly. She was slightly annoyed at his interruption. They were on a walk, and she was flowing in her yellow summer dress, oblivious to all, as she hummed to herself.

"What is love?" He asked curiously. His brow was scrunched up together, deep in thought.

"Love? What do I know about love?" She questioned, completely caught off guard by his question. Her answer showed every trace of confusion that she was currently feeling.

"I dunno. You're a girl. Don't you love watching those icky lovey-dovey movies, and dream about some Prince in shining armour to come rescue you from a tower or something like that?" He was just as confused as her, now. Of all the answers, he definitely didn't expect _that_ one.

"Oh Teddy! You're hilarious! Of course I dont! You've known me for, _forever_! You know I'm not one of those girls," She indicated with her eyebrows towards a group of girls playing Tea Party in the nearby park. He noticed her hair looked like gold, with the Sun reflecting right on her, and she looked like an angel - what with that dazzling smile and all. "Besides," She continued. "Why would I need some Prince in shining armour when I have you?" She laughed, turning a slight shade of crimson.

"Oh. Well, erm, No I guess not..." he trailed off, unsure what to do or say next. They carried on walking, until the Muggle park was out of sight. He stole a glance at her in her sunny dress, froom the corner of his eye."Victoire?" he started slowly.

"Hmn?" She'd gone back to her humming, bored with the topic.

"You won't ever need anyone else. You can depend on me, forever. I'll always be there for you," He promised, a grave look on his face. He looked a teensy bit embarrassed, but at ease; comfortable. "I can't promise I won't laugh when you're stuck in the tower, but I'll rescue you," he smiled at her. "You have my word," he said in a perfected english accent, bowing down before her, **smiling** of course [always smiling]

She smiled again at him – that brilliant smile of hers. And his hair turned a bright-pink. Victoire noticed that mischief look in his gleaming eyes. And before she could do anything, he leaned forward and kissed her!

It was brief, and chaste, but sent these sparks from her toes to her head. Coming around from it, she saw a blob of bright pink speeding down the pathway, laughing loudly.

"Teddy Lupin, you did NOT just kiss me!" she yelled.

Echoes of _that_ laugh – his laugh - traveled to her, and she found she loved the sound; couldn't get enough of it.

A bemused look on her face, yet a sort of angry one, she stomped her feet and slipped off her pretty seashell sandals with her wild blonde tresses swaying against the wind. And with that, 9 year old Victoire Weasley chased after her best friend with the bright- pink [her _favourite_ shade] hair..

* * *

**A/N **: That was a fun one to write :) Teddy is 10 here, Victoire 9. Review? :)

[Incase it wasnt obvious, Ill be writing from different ages, (not in order) completely at random. Its more fun that way.]


	4. A Hundred This, A Hundred That

**A/N **: Hey :) I wrote this one 2 nights ago. id noted the idea down, and well it sort of strung itself together. I really like this one! =]

Ive put in the dividers, i hope they appear this time! **[they have now**,** it'd help if you all read this again. the effect i was going for, is created now .. i hope ]**

I'd like to thank all silent readers, but Id really appreciate it if you reviewed. [I dont have a beta, so it'd help if you could all tell me what you think]

Well, you know the drill! Read, [enjoy] and Review please :)

**Prompt:** Hundred

**Disclaimer**: No. No. No. I dont, i dont, i dont own Harry Potter. Buuuuuut, i do own a Harry Potter [movies 1 to 5] poster book xD

**

* * *

**

A Hundred This, A Hundred That

Teddy stared up at the midnight blue sky. It was glittering passionately and brightly. Bored, his room at Uncle Harry's was being painted, so he was sleeping in their attic. Unable to sleep, he stared out through the glass paned window on the ceiling. He decided to count the many shiny stars.

He counted hundred.

* * *

The bustling crowd at Kings Cross Station was spectacular! Teddy remembered what he felt last year, as a first year. Despite being a 2nd year, he was still overwhelmed by it all. Andromeda was being all motherly, and nervously worried, but she had this huge smile on her face, as is she was remembering all of her memories. He watched that smile turn into a smaller sad one, yet a sense of acceptance hung in the air. Annoyed by the seriousness of it all, his eyes hunted the crowds for all of his friends. He had hundreds!

Yet he found himself searching out for a 1st year, blonde haired, green eyed girl.

* * *

He could hear, and smell and see over a hundred things. Everyone could, he knew that. But he had always had that extra _sense_. That extra _something_. Andromeda was always telling me how different he was. Special and unique too. But deep down somewhere inside of him, he believed otherwise.

That is, until said blonde haired, green eyed girl told him so.

_Then_ of course, he believed it with all his beaming heart.

* * *

He had more hundred disguises in which to turn into. He could do any colour. You name it. Change his size, eye shape, eye colour, hair colour, nose, mouth. Everything. It annoyed him sometimes when his friends would gush over it, and flirtatiously and shamelessly ask him to turn this thing, or that thing. Only, when that blonde haired, and green eyed girl asked him to, he'd find himself doing it _willingly_ and _happily_. [Blushing sometimes even!]

Hell, there were hundreds of girls!

But she, she was different. She was **more** than just a blonde haired and green haired girl.

She was simply Victoire Weasley.

She was his _Everything. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N : Many thanks to angelin. i found the box! Yay now i have dividers! Wooh :) **


	5. You are Simply Beautiful

**A/N: **So this one was nice to write. I may have overused the prompt, so im not quite sure about this one. Id love to hear what you all think!

Wellll enjoy!

**Prompt: **Water

**Disclaimer **: Noooo i dont own it. I do own all 4 seasons of the OC! XD

* * *

**You are, Simply Beautiful**

"Ouch! Ted! Not so hard!" Victoire complained, staring at her image in the mirror.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! It's this ruddy brush!" Teddy grumbled. He was cutting Victoire's hair [the m u g g l e way] - Merlin knows how she trusted him with her hair, let alone a pair of scissors! So he had to get this right. Unfortunately the bright pink hairbrush was not on his side today. He'd always hated pink ...

"TED!" Victoire exclaimed, a smile breaking out on her face. Looking up from her long golden locks, he caught her eye within her reflection in the mirror. He was grinning like an idiot. She felt her body sigh. He was so adorable sometimes!

"Don't let Aunty Androma catch you saying that! No amount of magic or past experience will get Uncle Ron out of that one!" She laughed. The two shuddered at the thought of an angry Andromeda.

He continued to snip, and brush through her soft curls, until finally he was done. She peeked through her fingers, unsure of what to expect. Of course, being Teddy, he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh would you relax Vic, I haven't dyed your hair green alright? Okay well not completely …" he trailed off, a wide smile dancing along his mouth.

Her eyes snapped open, only to find shiny, lively hair, layered in the front and flowing down her shoulders, reminding her of tamed water in a once stubborn river. She stared at the girl.. no, the woman staring back at her, and she felt naked, and unworthy. It seemed silly as well, it was _her_ right? But, it wasn't as well. She, she was plain old Victoire. That … _woman_, well she was a goddess!

Suddenly aware of Teddy, she searched her mind high and low for words, but there were none.

"Oh Teddy! Its …" She wanted to say beautiful, stunning, incredibly, or something! But none of those words did it justice. She allowed herself to trail off, her voice thick.

"No, you are. I didn't do anything Tor. Its all you. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I believe it enough for the both of us. She is you. You are you. You are beautiful Tor, you really are.." He swallowed audibly, as his green hair turned a dark fuschia.

Victoire bit her lip. There didn't seem anything else to say. So instead, she flung herself onto him. Enveloped in his strong arms, she could feel his heart beating thunderously, and she inhaled his cotton jumper. It smelt just like him.

They could hear Fleur singing in French downstairs, Louis and Dom fighting, and Bill trying to break up his two children whilst cooking. But none of it mattered right now.

All that mattered was the fact that she'd somehow found herself inexplicably swaying to a calming, noisy sound. Water. That's what it was. Water trickling down, water flowing down, water splashing around, and her favourites - water finally tamed, water being held, water _cared for_, water _loved_.

Nothing else mattered right now.

Just her, Teddy, and the _strange_, calming effect of **water**.

* * *

**A/N**: Well too overdone or ..? Tell me what you think please!

Also, I was wondering - I know in the summary, I said fluff, but i was thinking of writing one or two sad ones. What d'you guys think?

I promise it'll be a happy ending, at the end, and there wont be too many, but just for the sake of variety, you know?


	6. For He Was Gone

**A/N** : I thought I'd try something different this time. This took me some time, and some editing. Which is funny, since I hardly ever need to edit my poems. But I think it came out pretty well :) I especially loveeeee the last line. Hopefully, you will too..

Of course, if you didn't think this is a good style, then just tell me.

Heads up : This is a sad one, but don't worry, there wont be many of these.

Well read and enjoyyyyy :)

**Prompt :** Gone

**Disclaimer**: I own this poem. I don't own the characters around whom it circles. :( Ah well, moving on..

* * *

_For he was gone_

_He was a bright pink haired boy,_  
_Who wore his heart on his sleeve_  
_Until he handed it over happily,_  
_To a green eyed, blonde girl._

_They were the best of friends,_  
_From the moment he set his eyes on her._  
_Paper and glue - the other's savior;_  
_Teddy and Tory – Inseperable to the core._

_Then, they reached_  
_The shy ages of teenage years,_  
_And unknowingly fell for each other so hard,_  
_they couldn't get back up._

_As each touch sent up sparks,_  
_Every word burnt into their souls,_  
_And each feeling was felt by the other,_  
_Love, in itself compressed them both._

_Until it couldn't be helped;_

_When his lips descended on hers,_  
_The world came crashing down_  
_And spun around the two._  
_She knew she was safe with him._

_It was amazing and incredible – too good to be true_  
_But then Reality fell upon their shoulders_  
_And destroyed the two._  
_And he knew, his heart was undeniably broken._

_Fights and tears, hatred and fears,_  
_Her heart shattered into millions of pieces,_  
_And his hair stayed a pale, grotesque colour._  
_It all hurt too much to bear._

_So she closed her eyes,_  
_And covered her ears,_  
_Only to be left with an empty room,_  
_And a door slightly ajar.  
_

_For he was gone._

* * *

**A/N: **Jeez, that was a really sad one. Whadja think? Review, and make me smile?


	7. For That

**A/N** : So Im uploading this one really really really late. Ive sort of had this writer's block thing. Tried a couple of prompts but none really worked out.. Anyhow, I love this prompt and ive had this idea for it. Im not too sure about it, think it may need a beta [which i dont have, and its too late to ask anyonee] ugh.

Oh i should probably explainn, basically Victoire is sad, and Teddy wants to cheer her up. I couldnt really think of what he did to cheer her up, and i didnt really attempt tbh, because i wanted to make it just a drabble, and keep it vague, so that the drabble mainly focuses on them, and well yeah them.

Aahhhhh really hope you guys like thiss one. Its a happy one btw! Review review revview and tell me what you thinkkkk! Please?

Anyhow, happy reading !

**Prompt **: "Why in the _world_ would you do _that_?"

**Disclaimer:** Nope nope nope. Jeez. You'dthinkyou'dhavegottenitalready! *wiping away a tear*

* * *

For that

"Teddy! I …" She looked at him, he could see from her eyes, that she was completely and incoherently speechless.

She shook her head fiercely, not quite believing it. And then she bit her lip, and a wide grin spread right across her face.

The next second, she burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach, and he stared on proudly, grinning as well.

"Why in the _world_ would you do _that?" _She asked him incredulously, smiling ear to ear. All traces of her droopy eyes, hard frowning mouth and all right sad expression had vanished. Now we're talking, he thought! This was the Victoire he knew. This was the Victoire he loved. More than she'd ever know. He realized his heart was still thudding out of his chest, and a faint blush was spreading across his cheeks. He couldn't even remember what it was he had done for her. He only saw her. Literally. Only Tory.

Teddy looked her straight in the eye, sure his eyes were smiling, and with his index finger touched the huge dimple indented in her ivory skin.

His hair turned a violent shade of red. He noticed her cheeks had done the same. Mustering up his Gryffindor courage, and the Tonks's charm, he gazed at her.

"For that," he replied simply.

* * *

**A/N**: Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, and Story alerted this! You guys rock! :)


	8. Into Eternity

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone's who favourited/story alerted and all that. And to all silent readers, Id really appreciate it, if you could review, so i know im on the right track. :) R & R !

**Prompt**: Marked

**Disclaimer**: Me? No! Hell no! You want JK Rowling. I dont own this. Sigh. S'pity. Anyhoooo...

* * *

Into Eternity

He'd grown up his whole life without parents. Without biological parents. He'd grown up without a mother's warmth, and a father's pride. Without his parents love. He knew they loved him, Grandma Andromeda would tell him every night, just how much they loved him. He knew, yet, he didn't know. At all.

And then one day, they went to the Burrow. It was Molly and Arthur's 40 something anniversary, and all the kids and grandkids were there. With the exception of Uncle Harry, him, his grandmother and a few of the kids, the room was a blur of orangey red hair. Standing there watching the red heads laughing and hugging and crying together, he felt something inside him break. He felt empty and hollow. He felt a hole in his heart. He felt unwanted.

So he did the only thing he could do, he quietly walked out of the room and sprawled himself across the grass under the wrath of the moonlight in the garden. When Victoire joined him 10 minutes later, he wasn't surprised. So together they lay there in the darkness, comfortable in the madly deafening silence.

10 years later, she wasn't the least bit surprised when she felt someone watching her. A tall shadow was all the moonlight handed her, but she knew it was Teddy.

Unable to resist, she fell into his arms and cried her eyes out.

"I-I didn't even do a-anything T-Teddy! I-I- refused to s-s-sleep with him a-and h-he c-called me a-a-a..."

He listened to her, wordlessly rubbing her back, whilst he plotted his revenge on the scumbag that called his best friend 'a worthless Veela slut'

She fell quiet soon after, and once again, after 10 years, they lay there together -this time in the glowing shine of the moon once again reminding him of his troubles - uncomfortable in the madly deafening silence. What else could be expected?

They were marked for eternity. They both knew that. However different the situations, they were marked. So, so marked. Nothing could change that fact.

But they were in it together, for eternity. So it hardly mattered, now did it? As long as he had her, it hardly did.

And so he hugged her to his torso, and kissed her golden hair; all the while, taking comfort in the fact that she was in his arms. They had each other, so it was okay. Or atleast it would be, eventually.

Silently, they lay there together, and as the moon gave way for a vast sky of reds and pinks melting within a golden horizon, it came as no surprise to either of them that they had lost track of time, and inevitably, spent the night together.

* * *

**A/N :** I realise its very, very, very unlikely they slept in the garden the whole night, without any of the parents noticing or saying anything and the likes, buuuuuuuutt thats why they call it fanfiction right? Plusss i like it this way, i think it worrks :)

What dyou think? Review please?

[ i said please! ]


	9. Dance With Me?

**A/N:** So i loved writing this one :) Buuttt it was a risk to say the least, so let me know what you think yh?

Another thing - Once again, many thanks to everyone who's reviewed/alerted/favourited. I'm having a problem with my email [not getting the alerts and all] so I'm sorry its taken me ages to reply your reviews, and all that. But thank you thank you thank you :)

The italized lines [last 2 lines] are Molly's thoughts. It should be pretty obvious :)

Read, Enjoy and Review please! ^-^

**Prompt** : Dancing

**Disclaimer**: NO Jeez. Btw, you suck. You really do.

* * *

**Dance With Me?**

"Grandma? Can I go play in the rain _please_?" Young Victoire asked, sporting on her best puppy dog face.

"Yeah! Can we?" An over enthusiastic Teddy shouted jumping around the room.

"Now, you two, I don't know …" Molly was hesitant. It would be good to get those two out of her way.

Looks like George gave them 'presents' again. She was really going to have to have a word with him about that. Well, add that to her never ending to-do list. Serves her right for having so many children!

"Oh come on Aunty Molly! Ill take good care of Tory!"

Molly stared at the blue haired boy infront of her. He had this grave look on his face, and he was only 9 years old! She sighed and shifted the laundry basket into her other hand. Where was her wand? "I'm sure you will Ted, but … Oh okay fine-" There was really no point. She couldn't say no to these two!

They had run out the door before she even finished her sentence. Looking around the kitchen, she made for the stove, when a red faced Teddy ran in and handed her, her wand, with that cheeky grin of his! Laughing, she watched the two play through the window.

* * *

The rain was light against my skin. It didn't hurt like it does sometimes, which is good, because then there's no thunder and lightning. Maman says thunder and lightning only happen when Merlin is angry. I hope Merlin isn't angry that Teddy took Gran'ma's wand. I told him not to, but he just looked at me and laughed! Quelquefois, Teddy est tres nul et fou! Mais.. il est mignon aussi!

I look around for Teddy, and he's got his arms raised like that muggle movie Maman wanted Daddy to see, Titagnik? Oh, something like that. His hair is all wet, and his clothes are sticking to his body. I laugh at his hair – Its sticking up in so many places. Just like Uncle Harry's!

Oh, now he's looking at me. What does he want? He's got such a _funny_ look on his face ... Boys, I tell you!

"Dance with me, Tory?"

* * *

Molly decided to do the dishes the Muggle way instead of using her wand. Watching those two made her reminisce about the past, her childhood and the first time she ever met Arthur. They were, why, just like those two! She peered out the window for another peek. As she wiped off the thin layer of condensation, her breath got caught in her throat, and her eyes widened at the sight.

There stood, a blue haired boy with his hair sticking up everywhere, (not surprising, Harry _is_ like a father to him), wet to the core with a hand held out. A pretty blond shyly took his hand, and she watched as Teddy twirled Victoire around. They were dancing!

She watched on proudly, with this sappy smile on her face until they fell into a huge puddle and burst into uncontrollable laughter! Shaking her head, she went back to her dishes, unable to wipe the grin of her face.

_Oh kids_! she thought. _Mind you, he better learn how to brush his hair if he intends on marrying my Victoire!_

_I should probably have a word with Harry dear about the hair .. and Ginny of course, we must plan the dresses and ..._

* * *

**A/N **: So I had this idea of them just being alone, but I wanted to write them as kids again! [they're so much cuter then!] and well Molly found her way in the story. I had loads of fun with this one, I suddenly realised so far, they've all been just Teddy/Victoire.

Also, I had a bit of trouble writing Molly, its my first time :) And writing 8 year old Victoire was a bit tricky as well. [do 8 years believe EVERYTHING their parents tell them?]

Mhm, What d'you think?


	10. Close Your Eyes Then

**A/N** : So im trying something new. This is Part 1. Its slightly different from how i normally portray the two, but the thing about drabbles is, you never really fully understand the character until u get a good description.. Ahh well, its not been beta-d and its a huge risk.

Really hope you like it! If not, let me know?

Oh and thanks thanks thanks to you reviewers! Your input really helps. And DesaraSoleil, iloveyou, thanks for beta-ing, eventhough it was like really late!

**Prompt**: Fire

**Disclaimer**: What part of 'No i dont own it!', do you NOT comprehend?

* * *

Close Your Eyes Then

Victoire stormed into the library and made way for the back, where she knew Teddy would be. She knew how silent and serene it was over there, and the view was to die for.

She spotted him lying on the navy blue carpet inbetween the shelves. She smiled at the sight – he had one hand behind his head, and the other was holding his wand up in the air charming a yellow canary to sing.

Her smile quickly dissolved and was replaced with the famous Weasley temper. She made her way over to him, and plopped down on the soft material.

Teddy whistled devilishly, and smiled ruefully. "You know, I can practically see the smoke coming out your ears," He grinned wolfishly.

She didn't say anything. She could feel flames fill the lining of her throat. Madam Pince might be old and have a slight hearing problem, but if Victoire opened her mouth, the librarian would be sure to hear her screams. So instead, she concentrated on breathing in and out the way Aunty Ginny had showed her. [she had the same problem .. poor uncle Harry]

He sat upright, and looked her straight in the eye. "Calm down Tor. You need to calm down," There was something urgent, and pleading, yet commanding about his voice.

"I know. Im trying, but I feel like Im on fire!" She said through clenched teeth.

He tilted his head at her, and said so softly she almost didn't catch it. "Do you trust me?" She nodded mutely. Then, "Close your eyes." and she did so.

She felt something soft against her lips. She didn't even have a second to register what or who it was; Deep inside her, she already knew. But it wasn't a chaste kiss – It was powerful and sensual and … right! She felt all the anger in her blood transform into a happy, warm feeling. Not wanting it to end, Victoire let it happen.

He ended it a few seconds later, much to her dismay. Too dazed and embarassed to look up at him, she stayed in the same position, her eyes staring off into nowhere. Had her ear not been near him, she never would have heard him say "Now, _that_ was fire." and she never would have the chance to agree with him.

She didn't say anything; just watched his well toned body make its way out of the library, and she was greeted by a queasy feeling in her stomach. Confused and unsure, she tried to recount everything that had happened, but she could'nt ignore the fact, that all her anger had been replaced with lust and desire. Or better yet, she could only think one thing - **fire.**

* * *

**A/N** : Well? Please review, i really need to know if this one was okaay.

Oh and i just realised Im one third done! Oh the days pass so fast! Thanks again to everyone out there, who's followed this story!

Y'all are amazingg =) x Shanii


	11. Love You

**A/N:** I know this is extremely late, buttt i got distracted by fanfiction and i started writing late, then dinner and all that.

Anyhoo, i was unsure of where to go from the last drabble. I wanted to portray different sides of Victoire and Teddy. Its hard in drabbles to really understand a person completely, and tbh, i am a bit confused right now as to where to go from here. Buutt i decided to do something unrelated. Now, i am clear about one thing, that kiss in the previous drabble is not their first. Id prefer to write their first (well third really lol) in a different, happier perspective :)

But please bear with me, I will get started on the second part of Close Your Eyes Then, just to completee that one, and Ill do their first [official] kiss. Ive got loads of ideas for this and 19 more to go :) Yay! Though, I do want to do 1 or 2 more sad ones,

So Basically this drabble does not pick up from the last. Its a whole different scenario.

I suddenly realised that I hadnt really focused on their changed feelings for one another soooooo, i hope you like it :)

You know how it goes : R & R ! **  
**

**Prompt:** Dreamily

**Disclaimer:** Im tired of you. I thought id enjoy writing you. But like really, you just piss me off. GTH :)

* * *

Love You

She rested her head on her palm, and allowed her head to fall against the velvet cushion. It was 11pm, late and dark, which meant the Gryffindor common room was empty.

Victoire was sitting by the fireplace in her favourite armchair lost in her thoughts.

She sighed dreamily as she watched the stars of shimmering light appear and disappear, from across the room.

This was silly! She thought. But, it wasn't just silly. It was different, and confusing and … amazing! How could everything have turned so drastically? Yesterday, it was as normal as uncle Percy's boring lectures, and today it seemed like uncle Percy's lectures were fun!

_Why_ did her heart always go a **thudthud** when she saw him? _And why_ did she feel her knees melting whenever she heard his velvety voice? _Why_ did a thin layer of perspiration cover her palms when he flashed his _dazzling_ smile at her? And _Why oh Why_, in Merlins name, was she having **romantic** dreams about her BEST FRIEND? She sighed again, closing her eyes. She opened them right in time to see a sparkling shooting star fly east.

As if she had wished upon said shooting star, he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Tor, not tired?" He asked, concern etching on his face.

"No, no, Im-Im good. You go on, I'll see you in the morning." She replied with her best most reassuring smile she could muster. Anything to get him away; She needed to think right now.

"Sure?" he asked, with one raised eyebrow. She nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"Alright then," He stopped by the red golden armchair, and brought her to him, embracing her wholeheartedly. He smelt like oak and mint, and fresh flowers.

"Goodnight Tor," He said, pulling away. She watched him walk towards the staircase, and he turned around and grinned "Love you,"

She couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from turning up, "Love you more Ted,"

He grinned back at her, and she felt herself sigh (dreamily) again. Turning her attention back to the window, she waited until he was out of earshot and whispered (dreamily, with a hint of sadness) into the empty room. "More than you know …"

* * *

Upstairs, a purple haired Teddy was having trouble diverting his thoughts from that gorgeous blonde downstairs. He climbed into bed hoping to fall into a deep slumber, yet unfortunately luck wasn't on his side.

When his eyes opened to meet the morning sun, he wasn't the least bit surprised to discover he'd dreamt of her all night long. And better yet, neither was he surprised that the moment (that _second_ really) his eyes opened, the first face he saw, was _Victoire's._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Liked it? Hated it? Well, reallly, thats what that little green button down there is meant for :)

Oh and thanks to everyone who's reviewed/alerted/favourited and all! It means a lot! :) _  
_


	12. Theodore and Victory

**A/N**: Hello! So, I just wanted to clear something up from the last drabble. One of my friends who read thought it was a bit mysterious and had a second part, because he thought that Teddy had literally seen Victoire's face in his dorm! And he wondered how she'd gotten in there! Its really metaphorical. I meant it in the sense that he saw her face in his mind! So im sorry for the confusion! Ill try to be more clear next time!

Anyhoo this one was a fun one to do. I like it :)

Ill be honest, I didnt really try to do the hardcore stuff of secret crushes and what not, but see this is only the 12th drabble. I promise though, the sweet stuff will come soon! Im just trying to keep it as light and fresh as possible.

If you have any suggestions or requests, you can PM me or leave it in a review.

Thanks to all reviewers and alerters and all that! You make my day!

Okaay, this is long enough. R & R!

**Prompt:** Groan

**Disclaimer:** NO! Why'd you think Im on fanfiction? lol

* * *

**Victory and Theodore**

"Theodore," She finally says in a tight voice; he's been staring at her, waiting for her to break. She finally did!

"Victory," He says in a bright, cheerful voice, smiling ear to ear.

"Its Victoire!" She breathes out, her cheeks are red now.

"Its Teddy!" He grins back. The usage of his full name doesnt bother him at all - Andromeda calls him that when she's angry at him, which is quite **often.** She tries to ignore his dazzling smile, and goes back to eating her breakfast.

She can feel his eyes going through her, and she looks up at his smiling face and scowls at him and he thinks she's never looked more beautiful. Of course, he doesn't voice this out loud. She'd probably hex him [again!], really badly.

It was his fault she was so mad at him. But, he didn't see what was wrong with it. Jake Wood _had_ said he had this major **crush** on Victoire, and he _had_ asked him for help, and it wasn't like he meant any harm! He just thought Victoire would be **happy**. Jake _was_ in her year after all. Plus Jake was the opposite of him, and lately it seemed all he did was annoy her.

Except of course, Victoire had completely _freaked_ out on him, and more or less screamed at him [in French as well!] in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. She'd ignored all attempts of his to talk to her, and she'd even hexed him with that Bat Bogey Hex, Aunt Ginny had taught them!

He snaps back into reality, and scrutinizes the blond's expression.

"Victoire?" He asks, his voice hesitant, yet soft and full of hope.

He's greeted with silence. Pure, mad, deafening silence. And then, within a blink of an eye, she gets up and walks out of the Great Hall leaving behind her half-eaten breakfast.

Stifling a groan, he throws his head onto the table and wonders why the hell Merlin made women **so** bloody _insane_!

* * *

**A/N**: Lol I couldn't help it :) Being of said species, I admit we're just a little insane, nothing too outrageous or anything like that :D R E V I E W :)


	13. The Victoire Weasley Smile

**A/N**: this one just sort of came to mee. but the next one, will be a request, followed by the cont. of Close Your Eyes Then, andd after that, theyll all be happy and together and whtnot :)

So R & R ! oh and enjoy! :)

**Prompt**: Empty

**Disclaimer:** No, no, nope-di-no

* * *

The Victoire Weasley smile

A stomach fluttering with butterflies,

An inability to control your cheek colour, let alone your hair colour!

A never-ending tingling sensation when _she_ touches you.

A burst of adrenaline when you see her in the courtyard.

A certain pride when you make her smile that happy smile of hers.

A type of undescribable happiness you get when she hugs you.

And you think, life couldn't get any better. Well it could, but you'd rather not risk it all just to be able to kiss her.

* * *

A sense of confusion you feel when she starts to turn away from you, distancing herself, and hiding behind suits of armours.

An irritating anger that stays imprisoned behind your heart, for you cant bear to scream at her, even if it means she'll see some sense.

An awkward situation lying around lazily and adamnt, refusing to go away, when she's around.

_When did being around her become so awkward? What changed? What?_ You questions yourself, and once again, no answers.

* * *

No alone time, no smiles, and no hugs…. For you atleast….

A smile on her face when _he_ hugs her,

_Who is he? _You wonder.

You loathe, you pity, and you erupt. Still, nothing. Its like she didn't even see you.

_When did she become blind to my presence? When? _

You're not the least bit surprised, you're yet again, left without any answers.

* * *

Still, you notice she doesn't smile the 'Victoire Weasley Smile' she'd boast off with you, with him.

Yet it hardly matters.

Now you see her across the hall, and you can't do anything but acknowledge a feeling so strange within you.

You can't talk to anyone else about it because she would be your first choice.

She was your person. You scoff at the use of was. She was your … everything.

And now you don't have your everything and you don't even feel anything, for that matter of fact.

Now you're just there. All alone and you're empty.

So, so empty.

That's when you finally understand the effects of withdrawal of the Victoire Weasley smile.

Hell! Of Victoire herself.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, another sad one. Feel free to scream at me as much as you want, in **reviews** of course :)


	14. Daaaamn She's Good!

**A/N**: So i didnt upload yesterday, im sorry! I had a little bit of writer's block, anddd i sort of needed a little breaak from all of this. And my grandma was getting annoyed at mee!

Anyhoo, this is a risky one. Its different from the rest, and im not exactly sure if i really used the prompt well, buttttt i like it :)

This is for **xxxangelinxx** who's been an amazing reviewer and whtnot, [for the millionth time, thanks!]

**Prompt:** Fiery Orange Hair

**Disclaimer**: N. O. Im just gng to go watch 90210 right now. you just piss me off. xD

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

**Daaaamn, she's good!**

She had to escape the party and her family. She loves them, but she needs a bit of space, to think. To hear her own thoughts, and feel the wind, and the texture of the bark of the Willow tree, and to hear the birds chirp and watch the flowers and bees. She just needs space.

Sometimes, she wonders how Dom and Louis and her mother do it. They all fit in so perfectly. Just not her. She, Victoire Weasley, doesnt really fit in with the rest of the red heads. Its not even got anything to do with the fact that she's not a red head [okay maybe a l i t t l e]

"You know, you're being incredibly antisocial," She hears a teasing voice say. She's quite surprised he took so long to come, but grateful; He knew to give her some time alone.

"I know," She replies, still staring into the garden scene infront of her.

He's a bit stuck. She didnt object or deny otherwise. Now what?

He looks at her, taking her serene appearance in, and he sees this distant, uncomfortable look on her. She's never looked more beautiful, he realizes.

"Its okay to be different Tor, there's nothing wrong with that, you know,"

"I know," She repeats, unsure of what else to say.

They sit there together for some time, and she speaks out loud, without quite realizing.

"I hate being the Veela girl, the stuck up cow, the bitch, the french girl. i hate the way people react when they find out me and Rose are cousins. I hate always being different. I just want to fit in. Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not," He says slowly, cautious on how to console her. "But Tor, you're none of those things. Personally, i don't see what all the fuss is about. Ive seen better, and your french has always sounded off to me.." He trails off, modeling a huge grin on his face.

She looks up at him, unable to stop the corners of her mouth from turning up. "You're terrible Ted!"

"I know!" He says cheerfully, "But, I'm not like them either," He says, tilting his head in the direction of the Burrow "And you know what? Its okay, because I'm a Lupin, and I'm proud of that, and I'm proud to be able to be able to call you guys my family, whether I'm different or not. Besides you have the famous Weasley temper, so you're not completely off!" He teases, obviously in the mood to get her worked up.

"Yeah.. well, you can turn your hair into that fiery orange colour!" Yeah, nice comeback Victoire, she thinks.

"Oh you mean like this?" He asked, demonstrating, as he boasted off his talent.

"Ted! You little jerk" She exclaimes, nudging him.

It was then that she realises, she has _him_ and all those fiery - orange haired people inside. She'll be **okay**, she's sure of it, and not because his e y e s are promising the same exact thing.

Grabbing her hand, he stands up and she almost falls, so he puts his hand on her back [his hand is touching her s k i n] and he wraps her in a bear hug, placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I love you,"

"I know,"

She laughs, "C'mon lets go inside before the party's over," She's referring to said fiery-orange haired people and their party guests.

"Bet I can beat you there!" His teasing eyes are crinkling, she sees, by aid of the moonlight.

"Oh you're on Lupin!" She grins.

He's getting into position, ready to zoom off, when she gets an idea and stops him.

"Oh hang on, there's something on my ankle," Bending down she undoes the buckle of her heels as subtly as she can without letting him see, but allowing him to catch sight of her cleavage.

Cleverly, and slyly, she smiles wryly, for he's so engrossed in the sight, he doesn't see her throwing her heels somewhere, and neither does he see her heels kick off.

It's only until she's at the other side of the meadow, when realization dawns over him [_ D a m n, she's good! _]and laughing he speeds off after her, swearing he'll get his revenge.

* * *

**A/N** : So like i said, the ending wasnt quite Teddy/Victoire, but he's a boy! And she's a girl! She's just sly and amazing like that, and he's just helpless and predictable like tht!

I like this one a lott :) What about you? Revieew?


	15. A Goner, A Screwed Goner Young Love

**A/N** : Hi. I owe you 2 updates dont i? Im sorry. Exhausted yesterday, what with going to the the suburbs, coffee with friends, dentist arggh, but i still make time for you lovely people out there :)

So, you shall get 2 updates today :) Yes, im just THAT cool :) Lol jks [not really - My inner voice .. you'll get it when u read the drabble]

This is the second part of Close Your Eyes Then. Its also got two titles [3, if you include CYET] A Goner, A Screwed Goner or Young Love

I love them both, and the first describes Teddy, his situation and the drabble. The second describes the two of them, this whole story, and includes the inner voice. Im saving this as Young Love, i think it fits better :)

Oh yeaaaaa, The underlined sentences are Teddy's inner voice. Havent done too much of that, my first time though.

So tell me what you think about the tittle, and the inner voice [who i personally think is HILARIOUS!]

Hmn, REVIEW[this isnt a ploy to get you to review. Yeah it is. No it isnt! Yeah it is. SHUT UP! tee hee]

Okaay, ill shut up now.

**Prompt**: Maniac

**Disclaimer**: i dont own anything in this. But im awesome anyhow :) Didnt u read my note? *rolls eyes in irritation* [DesaraSoleil, you are not allowed to review if you have a sarcastic comeback to my comment about my being awesome :) ]

Im seriously going to shut up now. R & R!

* * *

**A Goner, A Screwed Goner/Young Love**

He walked out of the library, footsteps echoing through the hallways, his heart pounding in his chest and his body tingling from _her touch_. Nearing to the door, he finally let out a deep, prisoned breath and fell against the door. He felt his hair turn pink almost immediately, and his eyes, watery and diluted were deep blue, like sapphires. Gulping, he allowed his head to hit the door, and closed his eyes as all the memories came flooding in.

How could he have done that? What came over him? It seemed so … crazy to say, that he, Teddy Lupin, had just pulled that off! He wasn't that kind of guy! He wasn't a bad boy, he wasn't mysterious, he wasn't a bastard. He was a good boy – a decent guy, the kind, sweet, caring, funny one. With him, what you see is what you get. But did that mean what Victoire saw right now – did that mean, that's who he was? A maniac? A stupid maniac? He realized that would make him like those toerags, Sebastian Goyle and his groupies. Hmn, A thoughtless ass? That could work…

No, No, course not! He assured himself. He sighed, his heart thumped at a normal speed, or well close to normal, and so he picked himself of the floor and accioed his broom.

Once on it, he sped for the sky. Way, up, up high. Trying to block out all the maniacs and idiots in his life, he forced himself to calm down, and found that the only thing calming him down was picturing Victoire.

Hell, he, was a _goner_! He was so **in love** with _her_, and she had no bloody clue! How could he tell her, on the off chance of ruining their friendship? He couldn't. But it didn't quite matter so much when compared to the fact that he had finally kissed the girl of his dreams - to calm her down. Sure, sure, that's all smooth, no doubt. But he just left her there! Though, it was an amazing kiss, he always knew he was a good kisser, but this …

No No! Concentrate Teddy! He heard the inner voice in his head exclaim. [inner voice? Whaaaaaaat?]

He grudgingly obliged, and found his mind racing with questions : How could he have done that? How was he going to face Victoire after this? He groaned inwardly, letting his mind drift off, causing him to almost fall off his broom. He grunted, irritated with his manic behaviour.

Stop getting distracted! Figure this out NOW! And by the way, you are SUCH a MANIAC, oh Merlin ... 

Securing himself, he pushed aside all his regret, only to find he had none. For if he had actually stayed there, things would have become so awkward with her, and life with Tor, could never be awkward. N e v e r. Plus, she never would've let him live down the fact that his cheeks were crimson red, and she would have noticed his glittering Sapphire pupils. They only went that way sometimes, very rarely. He chuckled when he realized that they only went that way when he was with h e r [as in **with her, with her] **

Yeah, he was a _goner_. And with that, he swooped down low and disappeared into the cotton fluffs of white, replaying the part when his lips fell upon hers, and _**all was right**_ with the world.

So. **Screwed**. HAHA! Young love …Cracks me up these two...

* * *

**A/N:** It amazes me that you're still here reading this. Enlighten me, why? GO REVIEW ! You know you want to! Listen to the inner voice! :) :)

Oh and thanks to every reviewer/ alerter out there! I love you guys!


	16. How Do I Love Thee?

**A/N:** Okay so this one isnt really concentrated on the prompt. I just started writing, and it seemed to fit in under, which was cool :) Tell me what you think!

As i was writing, it was like i was walking down a strange road blindfolded, opening myself to a guy i knew i shouldnt trust but i did all the same, walking out of the house without looking in the mirror, not thinking about my performed actions.

I didnt know what to expect, for once, i was forced to just see how life plays me, and i was at such a loss, not being able to fit in any of the prompts - thats when i remembered this poem we studied in class. And i thought of the last line - my favourite line, and how well it would fit against Teddy, the hopeless romantic for the love of his life, and it just fit. Just like that, so today this one's dedicated to Elizabeth Barrett Browning [thanks for writing such a kick ass poem for us hopeless romantics out there, and i realise you've been dead for a long time and i dont know you, but still, you rock :)]

**Prompt **: Continually

**Disclaimer**: I dont own any of the characters, or the fantastical world of Harry Potter. I dont own this poem either. No, no, butttt they were both thought off by 2 amazing women! [im a huge 'every person is equal' girl and i HATE chauvinism. like literally, it pisses mee offff .. like this disclaimer thing.]

* * *

Sonnet 43 - By Elizabeth Barrett Browning

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.__  
__I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__  
__My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight__  
__For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.__  
__I love thee to the level of everyday's__  
__Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__  
__I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;__  
__I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.__  
__I love thee with a passion put to use__  
__In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__  
__I love thee with a love I seemed to lose__  
__With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,__  
__Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,__  
__I shall but love thee better after death._

[best sonnet EVER!]

* * *

**How Do I Love Thee? **

Everything about her was goddess-ly. Her golden mane of luscious hair, those twinkling hazelnut eyes, with a slight hint of Chromium Yellow, her body - Oh Merlin **that body**! Her sweet, down to earth personality, and that love for nature [despite what they all thought, she l o v e d nature] and her smile, 'One In A Million' with a power so grave, she had the whole world spinning on her fingertips. Nicknamed Aphrodite, and dreamt about so many times, where the dreamer stood there waiting for his bride, only one guy actually saw her walking towards him, and only _he_ got to kiss her. [If only he'd do it in real life too!]

He was like a Greek god – an Adonis [L i t e r a l l y]. He had the physique [thanks to Quidditch], ripened muscles here and there, and a six pack staring you right in the face daring you not touch it [of course you _can't _oblige to that one!] The ability to change his hair into any colour, and his fun, loving attitude. A handsome face, with an equally handsome smile, resulting in flocks of girls throwing themselves at him, but his eyes – well they were really a mixture of Greys, and Purples, Blues and Greens – his Sapphire like eyes to be more precise, were hooked on another, completely different person.

But if what Uncle Harry said about dreams was true, then he had nothing to worry about - Because one day, he'd make Victoire Weasley his wife. And truthfully, he couldn't wait for that day, for he loved her that much and he thought about her all the time. He'd do so continually, until his death, and knowing him, probably **a lot more** _after that_ . . .

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Revieww for me? Thanks again to EVERYONE who's following this, and alerting and reviewing and favouriting xD :)


	17. Time Stopper

**A/N:** So this is the update i promised for the day i missssed. Yes i know, 2 in one day! Im just that cool xD [maybe i should stop now .. feel free to beg to differ! :) ]

I quite like this one. and not just because i own something :) Review?

**Prompt** : Closed

**Disclaimer **: HAHAHA in your face! I OWN SOMETHING! I own Fabien Finch Fletchley and i own the Patil twins [all four of them] and i own William Thomas ! :P IN YOUR FACE! :)

* * *

**Time Stopper**

The courtyard was filled with Hogwarts students, and the air was buzzing with lemon grass, and eager excitement of the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

Teddy Lupin was reclined on the stone wall, surrounded by his friends; he occasionally tuned in and out of the Patil cousins inane chatter [Izzy and Tegan], and quietly chuckled at Fabien Finch-Fetchley's attempts to charm an apple into a completed Charm's essay, whilst he strained his ears to hear William Thomas explain to Zara [Izzy's twin] why he was caught kissing her cousin [Tegan's twin] Tamanna [literally meaning desire] He laughed disbelievingly as he heard William use the definition of Tamanna's name as an excuse/in his defense !

Sitting there in the sunlight, the breeze flirting with his hair, his mind was wandering far and away. It was almost time for the gates to open, and the crowd had thinned down slightly. He caught sight of golden blonde hair and smiled.

Teddy watched her laugh with her friends, and smile. She smiled a lot. But she didn't talk much. She had this expression on her face right then - an expression he knew all too well. He sighed at the thought of her all closed up and stone-y faced on today of all days!

She would do this often, and rarely. Close herself up. Put up the barriers. She was the same Victoire.

But, she would hold a little bit of her back. This little bit, what she and Teddy thrived on as children, was what made her, _her_. What made her _Tory_. Not Victoire. Not the girl everyone thought her to be – gorgeous and veela. No, no. She was really, well, she was really the girl who she was with _him_.

Teddy felt his body sigh. Sometimes he wondered when it would end. When she would open herself up completely. It seemed silly to say that after all their years together, he didn't know her. On the contrary, he did. Its just … he wanted to all of her. He wanted to kiss her, no questions asked; and he wanted to be the one she'd come running to [she rarely did that anymore] It was as if time had stopped and slowly inched forward, and as a result, created this space between them.

How did they drift apart? How did they let it happen? How did _he_ let it happen? And why oh why didn't he have the guts to go up to her and kiss her?

He sighed at this. So many unanswered questions he had. So many outstanding answers he deserved to know…

"So Im NOT desirable? Go to hell Thomas! Or better yet, I hope you end up with Parkinson!"

"Parkinson's a guy!"

"I know you toerag!"

"Oh Merlin Fabe – its blue! Look Iz! Its blue!"

He shook off his fears and realized William and Zara were off again [for now] and the other Patil girls [there're so many of them! And they all look alike! Merlin!] were laughing at Fabien's burnt blue hair! He broke out into a smile, fixed it with the flick of a wand, and looked around the courtyard, ignoring his friend's laughter and madness.

"Hey Victoire!" he shouted, grinning ear to ear, and made his way over to his best friend.

Now, all he had to do was open her up. That didn't sound like too much work … groaning inwardly, he enveloped her in a hug, and felt time stop – except this time, in _his_ favour.

* * *

**A/N**: Must i even say it? fine finee. REVIEW! please? :)


	18. Scared in the Spotlight

**A/N:** This one sorta sucks. ish. *makes loony face* Sigh, let me know in a review what you think.. I dunno, just not sure about it. Well Read, And enjoy and all thatt jazz.

**Prompt**: Moonlight

**Disclaime**r: Perhaps i should just leave you plain and blank. Then maybe you'll get it.

* * *

**Scared In the Spotlight**

She tiptoes as best as she can in her silver heels, making sure her dress doesnt ride up too much. Craning her neck to see past the crowds of fiery orange hair, her hopes come crashing down (along with her heels) at the realization that he's not here. Well in the room, at least.

She pushes past the mostly drunken crown, and tries her best to avoid any awkward hugs and kisses [its after 12] Heading for the kitchen door, she steps outside, and feels a shiver up her spine as the cool breeze catches her off guard, and plays with her hair. The moon is shining bright, giving off a faint, glowing shadow on the rocky footpath.

She finds herself walking towards the meadow at the back of the Burrow. Her eyes are still searching and aha! She sees him lurking near the Willow Tree.

He doesn't have to say anything; she already knows what's going through his head. She doesn't have to say anything either - They're comfortable in the silence.

Her eyes inspect the meadow, and coincidently land on the round shape in the sky. He follows her gaze, and stares at the object intently. The light shining on them, she steals a look at him and sees the tears that've escaped his eyes.

"Oh Teddy!" She bites her lower lip. She's not seen him like this since they were children, lying on top of the same lemon grass. He looks so fragile and young, so scared and hurt. She's never seen him like this before. And she's so frikking scared.

* * *

He's still staring up at the artificial source of light, and they can briefly hear music from the house, and the crackles and pops of Uncle George's fireworks in the sky.

Somehow, they end up falling against the bark of the tree. They sit there, closer than ever [so close she can feel his h e a r t b e a t].

He distantly feels her stroking his hair, but he can't be sure. He's too far off to register anything. He's trying so hard, so, so hard to just accept it; But on days like this, it gets the better of him. He's been stolen from, over and over again – Why him? What did he ever do wrong?

But it's useless. No one can give him any answers, not Harry, not Andromeda, not Victoire. No one.

Teddy raises his head and searches intently for the moon, and once he catches the sight of its round sphere like shape, he wonders, how can you lose something you never had?

"Today's their anniversary. My p-parents. They got married in some church somewhere. Today's their a-anniversary.. And today's a full moon." He scoffs.

She nods her head at him understandingly, biting her lip, and unsure of what to say. And then, before she knows what's happening, he's full out sobbing and wailing, and it _breaks_ her heart to see it. Cradling him, and making all the soothing noises, they sit under the Willow Tree, the rough bark rubbing on their backs, moonlight shining straight on them like a spotlight, and Victoire isn't sure what kills more –Seeing Teddy like this–all lost and alone, or the fact that the moon and all its light [something she's always a d m i r e d] is the cause of her best friend's [her p e r s o n, her e v e r y t h i n g] state.

* * *

**A/N:** Not too sure about this one. Review?


	19. No Other Way

**A/N**: Well hel-lo theree :) Im sorry i havent uploadeddd in some time -life and braces and all that jazz you know? Butt ive got this one, which i love :) And its been beta'd

Thanks mill Alicia and Desara!

Oh you guys should check out Desara's new story 'What I See'

And Quill T - i feel so stupid for not realising :S Lol love you T!

Okaay, well you know whats to do : R and R and enjoy and all :)

**Prompt**: Raving

**Disclaimer **: i disclaim. happy mhm, maybe Fabien and William and the twins need a comeback ... :)

* * *

**No Other Way **

Victoire had just settled herself comfortably within the crisp, cotton sheets of her four poster bed, and was slowly drifting off to sleep, when she heard a tapping on the window.

Jumping up, she was expecting Apollo, her mother's owl. Opening the window softly, so as to not wake up cranky Persephone and her other roommates, she peered out into the midnight sky searching for the bearer of interruption.

A cold chilly wind hit her body, and she wished she wasn't wearing striped shorts and a blue, snug spaghetti tank top. She pushed a blonde ringlet away, surprised that the spell from earlier had still lasted, and stretched her neck.

A sudden flash of wind, air and light, and … laughter [**booming laughter**] made her blink, and she staggered away from the window in search of her wand.

What she saw though gave her a _shock_ of a lifetime.

There stood, no sat Teddy on his Firebolt 609 laughing even harder at her threatening wand, and blazing eyes, and possibly .. her outfit.

Well it's his fault! What on earth was wrong with him? Its midnight! Her mind raced.

He seemed to regain his senses, for then he looked her in the eye, ignoring their situation [her outfit, the time, his ignorance as to waking her etc] and smiled "Well, hop on! Quick Vic, we haven't got all night!"

What made her do it, she'll never know [and neither will he], but it seemed like a nice, fun thing to do. Spontaneous, exciting, and .. _free_! So she perched herself on the window sill, and took his outstretched hand.

He smiled at her, turned around on his broom, and zoomed away "You're gonna have to hold on to me, unless you'd like to break your fragile little bones." They both inwardly shuddered at the memory of Uncle Harry's story about his broken arm in his second year.

"Oh, you mean like your heart?" Her smile couldn't have been wider or more evil.

"My heart? Why, Tor, I surrendered it over to you a long time back," He grinned, a slight blush covered her cheeks. He was so close right now. She stared into his sapphire eyes, wait sapphire? She questioned, since when? How could she not have noticed? But there were a lot of things she hadn't noticed, she realized, for a slight flutter played through her stomach, and her heart beat raced a little faster. His silver hair [which she couldn't stop melting over] was also starting to stick up, just like his godfather's and she recognized his dimple smile from pictures she'd seen of Tonks.

Not knowing what to say or do, she wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the goosebumps now forming a prickly sleeve [not because of the weather... but because of _h i m_] and he took that as a reply and a sign.

Smiling to himself, he zoomed off into the night sky and bumped into the stars and constellations, making little loops here and there.

"Show off," she muttered.

She didn't hear it, but rather she felt it [that was happening a lot lately] - She felt laughter shake through his well built body.

Sighing into his black robes, she couldn't help but think, he's _such_ a **raving idiot** – and so was she [only he could bring that out] but she wouldn't have had it any, o t h e r, way.

* * *

**A/N:** Revieww and make me smile my nerdy-brace full smilee xD


	20. Of Love and Laughter

**A/N**: Okay so this is a really long one. i tried to cut it down - but it was too cute like this :)

Teddy is 14/15 here, Victoire is 13/14

**Prompt:** Flower Garden

**Disclaimer:** You just wait, my fellow indian twins are sooooooo making an appearance xD

Thanks to DesaraSoleil for beta'ing [did u notice your name's in this? lol]

* * *

**Of Love and Laughter**

"Teddy Lupin, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" Victoire warned, while she sprinkled several seeds onto the rich, moist fertile soil.

"Well that depends Tor." Came a factual reply.

"On what Lupin?" She was beginning to get frustrated with his presence. Couldn't he just leave her alone for one day?

"On what it is you think I think you're thinking." She could just hear the grin in his voice. Honestly, why did he _always_ have to **smile**?

"Ted, do you mind? I'm trying to plant my own little flower garden, okay?" She grumbled through clenched teeth, digging out some soil and carefully placing the thin, dandelion roots in the hole she'd created.

"Aw Tor! I'm so proud of you! Finally decided to give up your High and Mighty ways, eh?" He made towards her with outstretched arms, trying to smother her with unwanted and unneeded hugs and kisses.

"You suck Teddy Lupin!" Victoire retorted, pushing him off her.

"Oh you **really** shouldn't have said that Weasley!" He had this cool, calm, evil? smirk on his face. Victoire was confused by this.

"Oh? And why not? I'm not scared of you. Just go away you… piece of... turnip!" She gasped. That wasn't the effect she was going for! She felt her insides wither, and her outsides blush.

"How unoriginal Victory. But you see, I've always found that actions speak louder than words…" He trailed off, widening his smirk into a full blown grin, and letting out a hearty laugh.

"Its **VICTOIRE**! And what are you on ab-" But she didn't get to finish. Before Victoire knew what was happening, she felt a gush of cold water hit every part of her mud-covered body, creating a thick, brownish paste upon her normally pale skin. The water hit her skin harshly and murderously, as each drop felt like piercing daggers. He continued to spray at her until he ran out of water, and she carefully rubbed her eyes.

Coming face to face, her red eyes rested on her idiotic best friend who was clutching at a multicolored medium sized Muggle water gun! (Grandpa Arthur had told them countless of stories about the Muggles and their strange habits – it always cracked them up!)

His soulful laughter echoed into the sunshine, as he fell to the ground holding his stomach. If it wasn't for the insanely huge smile on his face, one would've thought he was in pain!

_If only he was_, Victoire thought.

She felt the sunlight penetrate through her skin, heating her up, and turning the paste into a dry – like cement. Her eyes wandered around the garden and jumped from the ass rolling on the grass, to her half done planted flowers and the hose, to the swing set… Woah back up a bit.. the HOSE!

Taking advantage of his obliviousness (he really was u s e l e s s at times!), she turned the nozzle to the right, stopping only when she couldn't turn any further. Full power, _oh yeaahh_!_ Time to show that Metamorphmagus who's he messing with! _

Grinning excitedly (she hadn't done this in a g e s!), she pointed the green hose in his direction and watched happily as a strong force of water hit him hard and heavy, almost drenching him within 5 seconds!

She laughed her m e l o d i o u s laugh, and despite the thin material of his clothes sticking to his muscular body and his hair sticking up everywhere, he couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes followed her every move, and he swooned hearing that laugh. Gulping, Teddy was so sure his mouth was wide open, an O shape, as she turned the nozzle onto herself and wiped off all the traces of the brown skin he'd created for her.

The water fell onto her golden blonde hair and cascaded to the end until dropping onto her shoulder and following down her arm. Her clothes were completely stuck to her skin and she was still laughing and smiling, and dancing and … living! He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Turning his attention back to her, Teddy, awestruck to the core, finally understood those new feelings he felt towards her.

With the sunshine concentrated right on her, and only her, she'd never looked more dazzling in her life, and that was saying something. The brightness was suddenly too much for him. She, in this state, was too much for him, he could hardly control himself! Those feelings were too much to bear, as was the situation.

And then he saw the light. Or really, the sun's rays fell in his path, daring him to look them straight in the eye. But he didn't bother – he was too concentrated on Victoire, who was facing him now, still laughing softly.

He got up and walked over to her, taking the hose from her hand. They were about an inch apart, and he could feel himself drowning in her eyes. Holding back as much as he could, he realized he couldn't turn any more, and so he grinned devilishly and raised his hand.

A sense of déjà vu came rushing to Victoire, as she yet again, felt herself being soaked once more. He winked a Sapphire pupil at her, and they sat there in the sun, her flower garden forgotten, and rolled on the lime green grass happily, occasionally making pictures out of the clouds. They were little kids again – living and laughing and not a single care in the world.

It was only after when she was drying her wet hair after a soothing, hot shower that she realised: Earlier on - that's the way it was meant to be, with each day spent laughing. This day, was the day she was meant to live everyday_ for the rest of her life_. **This life** was what she had in store for her, and the best part - She'd be spending it with Teddy.

Smiling a little, she went downstairs to have lunch with her family, and sat next to him in the seat he'd **saved **just for_ her.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Did that last line make you go 'aww' or what? No? Review and tell me why! Yes - well review and tell me that! Im not a mind readerr you knoww [and Quill T and DesaraSoleil - before you suggest otherwise, dont okay? =D]_  
_


	21. Surrendering

**A/N **: crap crap crap. I officially hate hotmail. You see, they changed their whole system and tried to make it nicer and blla bla and well long story short: I hate change, I uploaded the wrong file from my beta reader, and thanks to Quill T and ToReadAndWrite for bringing it to my attention.

Damn hotmail and damn braces!

I had a feeling I'd done smth wrong last nightt.. argh

Anyhoo I'm so sorry. This is the correct version. *Blushing in crazy ass embarassment*

**Promp**t: Brightness

**Disclaimer**: Shut up. I'm too annoyed to bother with you/

* * *

**Surrendering**

It was simple, really. So incredibly simple, it was hilarious, really.

Why did he love her?

Because, in his dark world – a grim and gloomy place – her presence turned his whole world, upside down. It wasn't just her golden locks and blazing eyes; nor was it her radiating personality and shimmering character.

It was the fact that _she_, she was enough. She was everything he could possibly want, and more than he deserved, if you asked him.

But she brought in so much light into that terrible world of his- It wasn't that his life was crap, or he lacked anything. On the contrary, he had a wonderful, [large] family, and a whole bunch of friends. He lived in a great house, and he had a caring, understanding grandmother, and he was a Wizard! But it was the whole matter of being an 'orphan' and the son of a 'werewolf' - Those two categories, those allegations, those two truths - they would cloud his judgment, his world and screw with his moods and his head.

-and soon, he realized he'd have to let her in some time or the other. So he chose some time. [That's how simple it was]

And slowly, they progressed together, coming to each other's rescue. And one day, she reached such a point that she could predict all his moves before he acted them out.

All his silent suffering became her problem and likewise her problems became his. He talked to Harry sometimes, but he knew that in the end, he had to figure it all out himself.

Her little antics and habits –biting her nails when she was scared, an outbreak of goosebumps when she was nervous, her love for the rain and nature, and repulsion of the colour pink - proved to be a burst of fresh air, and behold, he found himself happier than he had ever been.

He'd get up every morning, fully expecting a black cloud to bully his new found light and his heart cried at the thought of watching his light walk out of his life. He didn't realize then, that his heart was really crying at the thought of watching Victoire walk out of his life.

Funnily enough, it didn't. No cloud came. Nothing changed, and she hadn't gone anywhere.

Surprised and ashamed at his negativity and insecurities, he pondered and wondered, and racked his brain for some kind of explanation as to his sudden change of feelings.

And the day that he felt a pull towards her, along with an overwhelming sensation of warmth and love and sunshine and happiness and that's when he got his explanation.

Some time or the other, she'd brought this brightness into his life and somehow or the other he'd fallen in love with his brightness… and its bearer.

He turned his attention back to the moving picture infront of him – a picture of his parents, smiling, laughing and plain right happy - and somehow, he just knew they were proud of him and the choices he'd made so far and they'd always be watching over him.

He felt his body relax, and sigh in relief. He would be okay, he knew that. He had family, friends, Victoire and his brightness.

Moving up to the glass windows, he pulled away the dark blue curtains, and allowed the blazing rays of scorching or bright sunlight burn his body, and surrendered happily.

You see,

He loved Victoire because she was everything people thought she wasn't, as was he.

He loved Victoire because she could read him like a book, over and over again, despite its doggy ears and withered pages and tattered band - it was still her favourite book.

He loved Victoire because she made him feel like he was worth something. He wasn't an orphan, or the son of a klutz or werewolf. He was just ... him - a normal person, yet the two together formed a bond so special, it would be outrageous to suggest they were anything but.

He loved Victoire because of the way she looked at him – eyes full of closure and comfort in the fact that she'd always be safe with him, and she trusted him more than life itself.

He loved Victoire because she'd taken away all his suffering and undoubtedly saved him from his months of endless torture, of wondering 'What if' and 'What could be' and 'whywhy_why_?'

He loved Victoire because she was his savior – never leaving his side ever.

And mostly, he loved Victoire because she was his brightness – all he'd ever need – and he would be absolutely nothing without her. That one, he could bet his life on.

* * *

**A/N**: Im literally so embarassed. Dammmmmmn it. Anyhoooo review? and thanks Quill T and ToReadAndWrite! And Alicia Winchester for beta'ing.


	22. My Inner Imperfection

**A/N:** Uhm hii. DON'T SHOOT! I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in a loooooong time. But I have wonderful excuse(s).

See, the day I re-uploaded the correct version of Surrendering, I started writing the next drabble. Unfortunately, my mind was on what happened. I know, things like this happen, but not to me, you know? I'm such a perfectionist, and .. I've been slacking away. I haven't been putting in my apostrophes [i hate those!], and I haven't been capitalizing my i's, and I haven't been putting my commas, I know. Which is why, I wasn't the least bit surprised when everything I wrote, was, well, absolute and complete crap.

So I stopped trying, and the next day, I fell sick. Really, reallly sick. That, with my braces crap, was hellllll. When I finally got better, I went through each and every chapter, and I started editing them - dividers, bolding, alignment, spelling errors, grammatical mistakes. Everything. Unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten my punctuation, and AccioHope has kindly pointed them down for me, and I will get right on that, not straight away, but when I get time. You don't need to read them all again - They're not huge mistakes. [I am contemplating changing the first drabble, adding more detail and all, but I'm still working on that.]

I tried writing some more, and I sent them to one of my beta readers, and she sort of dwelled on punctuation and certain words and all of that - which is good, that's the way it's supposed to be- but I felt resentment. I felt so much resentment towards the whole idea of perfection, be it personality, beauty, work, drabble. I felt hatred. And after emailing my friend Terrence, I started reading reviews from AccioHope [i actually was nervous, which made me realize how much my self esteem had gone down] and then it came to me.

So Id like to thank AccioHope for pointing out my mistakes, which hopefully shooed away my writers block, and made me realise something about myself - Im not perfect, and I dont want to be. Sorry :)

This is actually the most honest and real piece Ive written for fanfiction, in this story, and its incredibly close to my heart. Its more realistic, than fanfiction-ish, and it may be a risk, but if I fail to pull it off, so be it.

I hope you like it, and I hope its real enough, that you can relate to it.

Its been unbeta-d, and I don't plan on changing that, so all faults are mine, and mine alone.

I realize just how open and honest [and long] this note is, so what the hell! If you havent looked at my profile - Hi, My name is Roshani Moorjani :) Im a Piscean and my writing is ruled by my emotions. Sucky and inconvenient, I know, but it makes it all the more worthwhile and enjoyable, when I do get something good done.

See wonderful excuses right? Lol okay. Anyways, Shutting up now.

**Prompt**: Truthfully [ironic I know, but it sort of fit xd]

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim :)

* * *

**My Inner Imperfection**

Perfection.

It's a simple word, with 10 letters – 6 consonants, and 4 vowels.

Most people don't really get the chance to use this word. Not because it's a big word; No. Rather, they're so fixated on trying to find other big words to use, so as to make themselves seem smarter, more charming, more poised, more educated, more experienced – In other words : perfect - they end up looking so fake, and ending up lost in some sort of maze, with no way out.

We're all aiming for more, or less than what we are. We compare our grades, our looks, our families, our status's, our wealth – We compare so filthily and disgracefully, that at the end, neither the victorious one, nor the less fortunate come out with any little bit of dignity.

Then again, dignity, pride, courage, beauty – they're all other matters in their own ways, and to go in depth into all of that, well that'd just be too much for one.

At the end of the day, we really all want to be, dare I say it, perfect. I accept that. I accept it wholeheartedly, for I too, acted the same. But the difference is, I was forced into acting that way. Everyone had such high expectations of me. I couldn't just let them all come crashing down, could I?

Except I could. Its all a matter of self restraint, confidence, being at peace with yourself, and most of all, accepting yourself for who you are. Who cares what other people think about you? You? Tell me, d'you even know these people? No? Then why the extra effort to be hypocritical and lie to not only the whole world, but yourself too?

What I want to really know, is why we do it. Why do we look at our lab partner's handwriting, and feel a wave of disappointment and scorn take control of our body? Why do we allow jealousy to cloud our judgment? Why?

Today, you look at me, and you see my _perfect_ blond waves, and my _perfect_ green eyes, and my _perfect_ straight nose, and my _perfect_ round mouth, and my _perfect_ pearly smile, and you melt: Merlin she's _beautiful_!

Well obviously, I'm beautiful! I've got Veela blood for Merlin's sake! Fleur Delacour is my mother, and William Weasley is my father! I'm related to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, George Weasley.. I'm related to all of them, and so it really comes to no surprise to me when you look at me and purr "Oh that's the Weasley girl," or "Fleur Delacour's daughter! Isn't she just absolutely _stunning_?"

Have you once stopped to think, any of you, ever, just **once**, paused to wonder whether there's anything behind my 'perfect' body, and my 'perfect' face? _Just once_?

No, you haven't. Because for all of you, perfection exists. Perfection is a desire, is a want, but not a need. Perfection is something you think I've managed to acquire, but guess what? That's even bigger **bullshit** than the rubbish Rita Skeeter has written about my_ famous, perfect_ family!

You're all fools! Why d'you insist on being so damn perfect? Why?

I don't want this. I don't want this beauty! Its taken over my life! I don't want to be known as a 'slut' and I don't want friends who like me for what I look like, not for what I am. I don't want any of it! You can have it all! Have the fame, the popularity, the mindless group of gits following you around, the bitches who stab you in the back – all of it.

Truthfully, I don't blame any of you. Really, why would you care about what's on the inside, when a person is to wonderful to look at on the outside?  
I'm done crying over the lines of boys who've broken my heart upon hearing the word 'No'. I'm done hurting and bearing the loss of yet another friend, empowered with jealousy and envy.  
I'm done. Dee – Oh- En- Ee. Done.

All I want, and all I need are my family and my best friend. For I know, they wouldn't give two hells, whether I shaved all of my 'perfect' golden waves off, or if I had it styled by the Muggle hair stylist, Peter Ishkhans!

Sure Louis would scream, and Dom would chase my around the house trying to get a picture; Dad would shake his head about _'kids these days'_ and _'the new generation'_ and Maman would call Aunty Gabrielle and **shriek** in some crazy-fast French; But Teddy, my best friend – would **laugh** at me, until I _cried_, until **we **_**both **__cried_, because we'd _both_ be **laughing**, bald or not. If not initially, he would have accepted it, and he would comfort me when I doubted and would begin to walk down the road of 'regret'.

I can honestly see him asking me if I'm happy, and when I'd murmur **yes**, he'd smile his _lopsided grin_, and my stomach would do a _flipflop,_ and then I'd be back to **obsessing** over _him_, and _not_ my appearance or the world's_ bloody_ take on me.

Being beautiful isn't everything. Hell, why d'you think they say beauty is pain?

My family and my friends will support me, and have my back. It'd take some time, but they'd trust that I'm happier this way, and they'd be happy too. Life would go on, and la-di-la-di-da.

But you people … Well I only have one thing to say.

My name is Victoire Weasley, and I am _**not **_perfect. And believe me, I say that with the _biggest_ smile ever, and _heck loads_ of pride too.

(Oh and there is also absolutely nothing wrong with being bald; In fact, I'm thinking of recommending said style to Teddy! )

* * *

**A/N**:I just HAD to put that last line there :) Couldn't help myself! xD

I have literally gone over this note in my head, and Ive gone through so many ideas, and so many concepts, and Ive failed to make them .. well remotely interesting. I'm actually procrastinating, but hopefully, with good feedback, reviews andd a spark, I may just some loose wave of inspiration. So help me out, and REVIEW!

And btw, My name is Roshani Moorjani, and I am not the least bit perfect. And believe me, I say that with the biggest [braces-full (is that even a word?)] smile ever, and heck loads of pride too :)

Now Review! Please :)


	23. A Surprising Life

**A/N:** God, Its like I'm asking for you guys to shoot me, aren't I? Lol well I have a good reason. The last chapter : My Inner Imperfection was really supposed to be the drabble where they officially get together, and I had soooooo much trouble with creating the perfect scene. I mean, I'd built up all this tension for 21 drabbles! But I couldn't get anything, so when I got the inspiration on perfection, I quickly channeled myself through Victoire.

Now, I'm in Manchester [So preetty here!] and I thought - if I can't make it special, I'll make it ordinary, and that way in itself, it will become special.

_'For we're all special, in our ways. We just need to be ourselves, to be special..'  
_

I chose a different writing style for this, and the second part was just to string it all together. It's not my favourite chapter [I think writing them as children is the best!] but it came out well, and I'm glad I got to try out this style.

The title is inspired from the movie "a wonderful life' which I've never actually seen, but I did see Home Alone 4 which feautured it, and seemed pretty good for the title :)

Oh and 2 things: 1) My account is messed up - I cant seem to review! Does anyone know how to help?  
2) The chapters aren't messed up. I deleted the author's note when I did my clean up. Realised it was of no use, so all the chapters went back a number. This is the 23rd. We officially have 8 more :) [there were 31 prompts. I'll either use 2 in one, and make it 30 chapters, or 31 chapters. Which d'you guys want?]

As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Prompt: **Opened

**Disclaimer**: My name is Roshani. Not Joanne! Jeez, don't you know _anything? _*shaking head in wonder*

* * *

_Life is full of surprises. We all know that. But knowing, and experiencing are two different things._

* * *

**A Surprising Life**

You were sitting next to me, s i d e b y s i d e, not too close, not at all far – you were just sitting next to me, _laughing_ and _living_, talking about any random topic that happened to descend upon our minds, and well, literally, we were enjoying each other's company.

You asked me a question, something silly but innocent, and I told you, no, I _assured_ you, I had no feelings for him; I laughed, I don't like anyone Ted, refusing to pleasure my adamant heart and confess that despite it all, I did love someone – **you**.

But your face fell for just a second, and turned into this odd expression of .. distaste, regret, sorrow and .. jealousy? You were crestfallen- so, so sad, that if I didn't know you as well as I did, I wouldn't have recognized it.

Except I did. And there was no way in hell that I could ignore it. You were my best friend, and my best friend was sad. I wasn't sure why exactly, but I had an inkling of a feeling why. At that thought, my heart hammered diligently and if possible, at an inhuman speed that just wasn't healthy for any normal person. But like you like to insist, I'm no normal person, am I?

I began to _wonder_, and _ponder_, and _scrutinize_ my options – all my options – carefully, keeping in mind the consequences [your indifference, your disgust, your refusal] would possibly kill me, and ruin the best relationship I had.

Just as I was about to turn my head away, tear my eyes away from your sapphire ones-

"Your eyes – they're sapphire," I cooed, stating the obvious, stupidly, but at that point –I was too far gone, too amazed, too in love with someone that wasn't mine.

And just like that, things went from amazing to awkward. My question alone, screwed it all up, and neither of us recognized the signs. Had we, then we possibly would never be where we are today, so I suppose it was a fantastic thing that we were oblivious to said signs; or as I'd later realize – oblivious to everything but each other.

You shook your head, but a slight smile bloomed on your face, and you nodded at me. Just nodded. I suppose you may have seen the disappointment on my face – you know how much I love stories.. and so you said "They are. I uh, I figured out a couple of months back that I could change my eye colour. I had tried a few years ago, but it didn't work. So I asked Andy, and she told me, that while my hair could change at will, and often gave me away by unearthing my true colours, my eyes wouldn't. And so I gave up on that idea, and went back to annoying the hell out of you," You breathed out, ending with a joke. [_typical_ you]

You'd noticed how _close_ we were getting, how close we were from stepping over the line that separated friends, and well, whatever it is we had potential to be. Well, considering you reciprocated my hidden feelings.

But I pushed those thoughts away, and asked you what your eye colour would do. Big mistake.

You hesitated, and looked at me, eyes clouded with some mystery feeling. Gulping down your fears, which judging from your face , you had many, you began to explain to me. "A metamorphmagus' eyes turn special, rare colours, like emerald, sapphire, topaz, ruby, amethyst, and certain other colours like silver and gold, pearly white .. you get my drift."

You took a sharp gulp of breath and looked at me, with an intense look in your eye. "The one time you turn either of these colours, well, then you always will. Most metamorph's don't usually go beyond 2, sometimes 3 colours, because the events in which you've first turned, are predictably some of the most important moments/events/people ever and the heart tends to favour few people, events, moments .."

I didn't know what to make of it. I wasn't sure if I ever really understood.. So I asked you when you first turned. And you said "The night of my parent's anniversary."

It was like somebody punched me in the stomach. I felt my blood run cold, and my breath caught in my throat. Memories of a teary Teddy came flooding back, and I gulped. Trying to make sense of the situation, I shook my head and voiced my thoughts –"So that means .. everytime we're together, you go sapphire?" You nodded mutely, and stiffly. "Which means, I'm an important person to you," I pronounced slowly.

You then looked at me with such a serious expression, it took me a couple of seconds to register, that this was you – Teddy. "You've always been an important person to me, Tor. Surely, you knew that?"

It was my turn to nod with an outburst of a crimson blush on my cheeks. "Course I did," I laughed nervously, trying to regain _some_ sort of composure, and show you that by **no** means, had you turned my whole world upside down and got my whole heart and soul _begging for you_.

"You're my favourite person too Ted." I smiled and spun around to hug you. Because we were so close, you whispered so slowly and so softly "I love you," [d a n g e r o u s – _this_ was it]

Whether it was your tone, or your velvet voice that always made me melt, or that look in your eye, – a look of desire, passion, and danger-something changed between us, and we jerked back into the sunlight away from the comfortable shade, our embrace provided so lovingly.

The whole situation was so awkward, as we made to turn back to our respective places [not too close, not too far], we discovered, our necklaces were caught! My heart pendant was captured by the silver chain of your Muggle Nike sports chain.

My petite fingers rushed to the heart's aid and meticulously went to work, trying to pry the two apart. But it was useless, the knot was too tight. I looked up and if I could, I would have jerked back for your face was 2 inches away from me. "it's too t-tight.." I managed to get out. And you looked at me, and grinned at my obvious nervousness. "That's all right. We'll just have to wait.. But I reckon we'll be alright. I mean, the view's not bad from here, and I feel a dream coming true."

Your hair was a mix of sea green and electric blue – I was too busy marveling at your face, rather than your hair. I could briefly make out the sunlight playing hide and seek with the clouds, and a slight breeze whizzing through the park, which unfortunately, only made my heart thump faster and heavier.

"Which dream would that be?" Curiosity got the better of me, and you smiled, possibly the happiest and widest smile ever. I felt my heart expand at the thought of my being the reason for that.

You then looked down at our tangled, touching bodies, and if possible, you came closer to me, as if asking me for permission. It was only when my heart actually exploded into little pieces, that I realized I'd moved in as well and somehow the space between us closed and your lips were on mine, and I'd never felt happier.

You pulled away, unwillingly, I could tell, and stated simply "That one,"

I buried myself in your opened arms, my whole body itching with excitement and adrenaline dominating the blood in my veins, feeling safe and secure and never wanting to let go. "I love you more, Teddy"

* * *

I looked at 35 year old Teddy who was grinning madly, lost on Memory Road, sprawled out on our crisp, soft Egyptian Cotton duvet.

"I remember.. Merlin, do you have any idea how long I crushed on you for? Everyone could tell!"

"Mine was worse!" I laughed. "You know, I remember hearing Maman and Daddy talking once. Maman said "ah those two, they are so passionate, so alive, so jeune. L'amore est incroyable, non?" I mimicked her Anglo-Franco accent perfectly "And Daddy freaked out, shouting "No No No! She's so young Fleur! You French .. always love, love, love!" Maman laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "Beel, mon amore, you forget, I was her age when I first met you, and of course, I fell for you right on the spot, did I not?" Maman winked at papa, and kissed him on the cheek "N'inquiète pas!, He's a good boy. He'll take care of her. Now, all zat is left, is for them to see eet, to say l'amour," I never actually knew who they were talking about, until the night you had dinner with us as my official boyfriend- I caught them staring at us with this lovey-dovey look plastered on their face. And that's when it clicked." I changed into some polka dotted silk shorts, and started applying my night cream.

"Yes, we were inevitable, weren't we?" Teddy smiled, sapphire eyes crinkling, and yawned like a bear.

"We were, I suppose. But it wasn't so much as a surprise to everyone, as it was to me. We were inevitable, yes, but I never once thought I wasn't alone with my feelings. So it was a huge one, and I only really realized all of that- life, love, surprises-much later. And that itself surprised me!" I admitted. "You know hon, you always think you understand something, until you go through it and then you realise, just how wrong you were...don't you think?" I droned, looking towards him when I didn't get an answer.

But of course, my silly Head Auror husband, had fallen asleep, one hand supporting his head, and the other straight out. Settling myself onto the shoulder of the latter, I wasn't the least bit surprised, when I felt a hand on my stomach, tickling me mercilessly and a huge, bellowing laugh, that when mixed with my own, happened to form the sweetest melody that would stay forever with us in our hearts, lives, and home.

* * *

**A/N**: See! The things you have to wait for, are the most worth it :) I'm joking, I'm not that full of myself. I'm growing though. I'm using those damn apostrophes [I was always so lazy before :)] anyhoo, review s'il vous plait :)

Also, I know this sort of feels like a finale, but that's the beauty of each drabble - they all have the ability, potential and confidence to stand out individually without explanations/detail etc.  
God, I love drabbles :) xD


	24. An Exotic View

**A/N:** Hi there :) So I love this one, anddd hope you do too :)

Also, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - they were lovely and long [yay!] and so heartwarming :) Loveyouguys!

**Prompt:** Blissful

**Disclaimer**: My stomach hurts, it's late, ergo, I'm going to sleep.

* * *

**An Exotic View**

Victoire sipped at her kiwi margherita and stared into the view before her. Oranges, and reds, pinks and purples blended and swirled fusing together, as the sun melted into the horizon; Crashes of water troubled the golden sand, wetting the shimmering grains once more, and hit against the masses of bodies standing within.

She sighed happily, and reached out for her sunglasses and sun tan lotion. Turning to the man sunbathing on the deck chair next to her, she called out "Ted, will you do my back?"

"Gladly!" his eyes twinkled of laughter and mischeif, smirking slightly, he held out his hand for the blue bottle.

Ignoring him, she turned her polka dotted bikini covered body towards him.

"This is absolutely incredible Ted! The beach, the view, the food.." She trailed off, sighing dreamily.

"I know, Tor. The best bit though – the babes here," he smiled, and on catching her death glare directed to him, he quickly saved "are nothing compared to you!" Laughing, he cajoled her with a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder blade, and threw the lotion into her beach bag.

"You're lucky I'm mad in love with you," she pronounced, smugly.

She was right. Life couldn't get any better ; He'd managed to somehow get the girl of his dreams - his **best** friend - and he'd passed _The_ test and was officially an Auror, he had a healthy and loving family who _adored_ him, and now that he was earning a _very __**nice **_salary, and his girlfriend had just graduated - he was going to ask her _the_ question – a question that could make or break this near-perfect life. He sighed in an attempt to relax, and nodded. _Life was bliss_… [unless of course, she said … no.]

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he smiled wistfully. "Though, there is a way you can make me even luckier,"

Victoire spun around, and they fell together into a heap on the striped deck chair, legs entertained. She felt him curl a strand of her hair around his finger. "How?" She asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, now that I've passed my Auror's test, and you've graduated, and we're here in **gorgeous** Maui, free of our crazy family and all to do with the Wizarding World," He gulped. "Life is incredible, and I owe it all to you. Here, I have a present for you." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Opening up the velvet box he'd had hidden in his pocket, he stared at the glimmering silver, and sat up with her. It was now or never; time to take the next step. He prayed in his heart she wouldn't say no, and hoped to Merlin, she'd like it, if not love it. It had taken him ages to find it, and he'd gone to a _Muggle shop_ as well, to avoid any reporters catching him!

Turning the box towards her slowly, Teddy's question was drowned out by Victoire's squeals and before he knew it, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him excitedly.

"So, that's a yes, then?" He smiled, a pounding heart beating out of his chest.

"Of course, you silly!" She squealed again, and pushed her hair to hang over her right shoulder, as he placed the silver necklace on her neck and fastened the clasp.

She looked down at the golden key that hung right in the middle of her neck – the key to Teddy's and her apartment.

He was right. Maui was just so beautiful. She could hardly believe her eyes, and her luck. Ted was completely right – they'd gotten everything they wanted. They couldn't be happier. She watched him stretch and nodded happily when he told her he was going to the reception, to delay their stay at the resort.

Pulling him to her, she kissed him softly, yet passionately and began counting the minutes till he'd get back.

She watched him run along the shore, and smiled to herself. Leaning over the small wooden table heaped with food and colourful mocktails, Victoire downed her margherita. Adjusting her sunglasses over her eyes, she relaxed into the chair, marveling at the man in the Hawaiian print boxers running in the sunset, and sighed blissfully into the striped material.

Victoire giggled and waved at him, knowing she'd never forget blissful Maui, and all its delicious views, and she wasn't just talking about Mother Nature's offspring.. but rather, Nymphadora's.

* * *

**A/N**: ;)


	25. Love On Our Side

**A/N:**Hi there. Hope you like this one. I wasn't feeling a huge pull, and I started writing [yes, the old fashioned way, with a pen and a notebook in the backyard under the sun on our new patio furniture :)] the word Something, and it all shaped up :)

It hasnt been beta'd [I've decided to not get any of these last few ones beta'd] so all mistakes [My apologies in advance] are all mine.

Alright then, you know what to do.

**Prompt**: Stormier

**Disclaimer:** la la la.. Oh sorry, didnt see you there. I'll just get back to facebook, shall I? ... la la la

* * *

_'Love conquers all..'_

* * *

**Love On Our Side**

Sometimes, I'd look at him, and I'd think: 'How did I get so lucky?' Sometimes, he'd catch me in the act, and he'd smilesmile_smile _at me, with his eyes full of promises, hope, security and a future together – a happy future. I never once doubted him. I trusted him so much, that I could **swear **there were times when I trusted him more than I did myself.

Other times, his hand would find its way to meet mine, or his fingers would play with my hair, curling strands here and there, and he'd lightly touch my waist and leave me a soft kiss somewhere, just to show me how lucky he thought _he_ was, and that he lovedloved_loved_ me.

You know, when they say 'Love is blind' - they honestly, couldn't be more spot on. Everyone it seemed, everyone, knew it was only matter of time that one day, we'd look at each other, and just know, (s)he's the one. Everyone, except the two people in question. It wasn't that I was surprised I fell for Teddy- more like surprised I fell for **my best friend**, but then again, he was always _**more**_ than just a best friend. I was just blind not to see it. _Talk about spot on, eh?_

When I look back at my childhood, my life, Teddy was always there. Throughout each and every memorable occasion or turning point of my life – always there patiently supporting me in any way he could. He quietly undertook my hexes, and learnt how to control my anger issues when I couldn't. He'd listen to my _endless ranting and babbling_, _bitching and crying_. He'd even go so far as to hurt every guy who dared _hurt me_, **his best friend**. Of course, I would return the favour, and innocently and skillfully hex all _his_ heartbreakers. [I still can't forget the day Pruedence Bones _cried_ and _wailed_ over her burnt hair.]

They all would say to our parents, and uncles, and aunts and grandmothers – Oh, they're a match made in heaven, they are! I suppose it would seem that way, due to all our similarities –fathers who'd both encountered Greyback, half of something rare [him –Metamorphmagus, me –Veela ancestry]

But at the end of the day, it wasn't about that; it wasn't about_ any _of that.

It was really the fact that as life would get stormier, killing all happiness and wiping all trace of hope, I'd still have Teddy right by my side; as he'd have me. For we are the children of heroes. We are **fighters**, in _every way_, and as long as we have love on our side, then nothing else, _nothing at all_, really matters anymore.

_Don't you think?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Please review :)


	26. My Soldier

**A/N**: Heyy, So this one - Well I actually planned on doing a songfic for it, but the song I had in mind completely contradicted everything I'd written so far [Travelling Soldier by The Dixie Chicks - amazing song] I may publish it as a one shot, on its own though :)

I started writing [not typing, writing, at 12am] and the prompt worked it's way in here. Not sure if I pulled it off, but that's where you guys and your reviews come in :)  
Okey dokes. You know what to do :)

Oh and thank you DesaraSoleil for reta'ing [a mix between reading over and beta'ing. Yes I'm aware such a word doesn't exist, but neither does confazzle- and it sounds awesome :) I'm really much saner than I come across as :)] You are brilliantttttttt :)

**Prompt**: Soldier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Harry Potter ..

* * *

**My Soldier**

"TEDDY!" Victoire screamed, as she bustled around the once clean and shiny kitchen [the kind you'd see in magazines, and just _swoon_ over], trying to finish cooking dinner for 14 – her older cousins and their respective boyfriends and girlfriends, partners and fiancés- clean the apartment, set the table, decorate the hall _and_ find some time to get ready. _Merlin, how did Molly do it?_

"Uh huh?" came a muffled reply. _What the hell was he doing up there?  
_

Sighing angrily, she threatened "You better get your purple ass down here, before I conjure it down, with_**out**_ the rest of your body!"  
She stood by the banister, and let her warning sink in as she allowed her body to relax for a moment.

Moment over.

Accio'ing her oven mittens, Victoire made a beeline for the state of the art oven. Opening it up, her face melted into the heat flying her way, and she struggled so as to not burn herself, whilst she carefully, took out the roast.

She'd just safely dropped the dinner's main course on the granite counter, and everything was going great – _What d'you know? She might **actually pull off **being the 'perfect hostess'!_

Until Teddy, her stupid [nee adorable] ass of a boyfriend, chose that very moment to apparate right behind her and whisper seductively, [he's kidding, right?] "Well, aren't you a little feisty thing?"

She ignored him, and everything about him – his _chestnut _hair, _warm_ eyes, _soft, sturdy_ arms and that _soothing, velvet_ voice – "Either set the table or piss off, Lupin. You're not getting action tonight." She stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Teddy smiled – She could feel it- and with a swish of his wand, the table was fully adorned with their finest china, and whitest table cover, shiniest glasses and prettiest napkins. Whistling happily, he placed a quick peck on her neck and smirked "Whatever you say, love,"

Victoire was too busy scrutinizing her pot roast to register her surroundings. It was then, that two things happened at once. Dinner was definitely burnt, and Teddy had gone.

"Teddy?" she called out meekly, fully expecting the undeniably deafening silence that wrapped around her like a shawl.

* * *

"Thanks, Andy!" I grinned from my grandmother's fireplace, and floo'ed back to the apartment.  
I'd already owled Dom from Andy's, to come an hour later than otherwise planned, [She'd spread the word to our _ridiculously, large_ family] and gotten the perfect post roast spell off of Andy. _Merlin, I love my grandmother._

Within a second, I was back at home. I quickly fixed up the roast, and placed it back in its original place in the oven, and levitated all the ready dishes into the fridge. Cleaning up the kitchen was a bit tricky, but Vic had more or less decorated the whole hall, so my work was done.

I apparated over to the terrace where I knew she'd be. Surely enough, she was. She was sitting on **our** bench, right under the vast array of stars, and due to the crescent shape in the sky, I could make out a few glistening tears escaping from her almond, green eyes. Her shoulders were hunched in defeat, and she looked miserable.

"Tor?" I asked hesitantly.

She flew into my arms, and I could distinctively feel her tears soaking through my sweater. "I burnt the roast Teddy, and I'm a mess, and the kitchen's a mess, and everyone's going to be here soon! But there's nothing to eat, and I-I – Oh Teddy! I'm a-a f-failure," she cried.

"Hey hey, shh, don't cry. I've sorted out everything, don't worry. Dom's going to tell everyone to come at 10, so we've still got some time. Just stop crying okay?" I comforted her, wiping her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, love?"

"For everything. Loving me, choosing me, living with me. Putting up with my silly antics, and being there always. Rescuing me everytime I screw up – thank you." She confessed. "You're like my very own soldier," She smiled.

"You always protect me and watch over me- I don't deserve you,"

"That's absolute crap and you know it. You know you do, Tor. You know it,"_ She didn't honestly think that, did she?_

"Know what else I also know?" I could here the beginnings of a smile in her voice.

"You love me a lot - probably more than I'll ever know?" I guessed cockily, with an eyebrow raise.

She simply smiled and tiptoed, closing all gaps between them, as she placed her lips on mine.

"Ditto," I grinned back. "C'mon, let's go home,"

We made our way down the staircase, when I suddenly remembered something "I don't have a purple ass, by the way!"

But all I got in response, was peels of wholesome and _oh-so-happy_ laughter, which really, was good enough for me. _Looks like I'm getting lucky [tonight] after all.. _

* * *

**A/N: **:) Re to the view please :)  
I'm sure you noticed the use of Molly, and Andy? Well I decided to leave it that way - I find it flows better, and shows how mature they are. or rather, how mature they_ think _they are ;)

Before I forget - I finally went through each chapter and made all the corrections [Thanks AccioHope!] The only chapter with major change is Little Bucket Of Sunshine [the first]

Once again, thanks to everyone following this story, and to silent readers- I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a comment :)


	27. Neverending Love

**A/N:** err hii. I have an explanation as to why I haven't updated [again] for countless amount of days. It was partly writer's block, and partly perfection on my part. I was playing with this idea, which I needed to perfect, and I must have written [yes, written] 4 drafts. All useless. So I decided to use, that intended prompt, for this, and do that one next.

I felt this concept had to be written. Also, I'm trying my hands at 1st person. We're not friends. So if I've screwed this up, tell me, won't you?

I'm not sure how I feel about this one, what'd you think? Review please :)

**Prompt**: Lies

**Disclaimer**: Not now, okay? but no, I have no rights over Harry Potter.

* * *

**Neverending Love**

I looked at Victoire –her pale face, her tight smile, her wandering, glaring eyes sending death glares here and there, her rigidness, her rudeness- andI smiled.

[To be honest, what I really wanted to do was laugh. Full on, laugh at her. You know- the rolling on the floor, eyes tearing out, clutching your stomach, infectious smile on your face, and giggles escaping you- that kind of laughter. That's what I wanted to do.]

She didn't, for one second, think I'd be interested in anyone that _wasn't_ her, did she? Let alone, Clarisse Crabbe, the rather inventive**, **lying, smirking** Slytherin**, at the receiver's end of Victoire's death glares. Honestly, that girl was a carbon copy of her mother, Pansy!

The thought of me with anyone other than Victoire, made my blood boil – it was absolutely _preposterous_! It was just .. wrong. Even after 18 years of fighting and teasing, I only wanted Tory. There was something about the way she made me feel, that no one else could even_ compare to_. 

I looked over at the girl I'd fallen in love with, sitting next to me, and I heard her mutter to herself "They're just lies, Victoire, just lies," and I felt my heart break into little pieces.

So I pulled her into my lap, and smiled at her, and I whispered so softly, "you bet they are,"

I felt her relax immediately, followed by a graceful sinking into my arms. "I love you," I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, and I allowed a slow smile spread across my face.

My girlfriend was jealous, and that made me so happy….

… only because [seeing that look of fear on her face, and the fact that it was over that thing -_Crabbe_] that showed me, that perhaps Victoire **loved** me as much as I loved her [which believe me, **is a lot**] and possibly, _a whole lot more._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Eep! Review please._  
_


	28. Those Four Words

**A/N:** Y'all are gonna like this one. REVIEW [this one's for all you silent readers! You're lucky I don't believe in refusing to update until I get so-so-many reviews!]

Enjoy! and review :)

Oh and btw - I posted up this link to a picture by BncaRes [deviantart] aka Belac Inkheart [fanfiction] of a fan art she made of Teddy/Victoire. I got her permission to put up the link and all that, and I strongly recommend you check it out! It's exactly what I picture when I think of Teddy and Victoire. She's got a lot more great stuff [another piece is of a young Teddy kissing young Victoire on the cheek - remind anyone of a certain chapter in this fic? Seriously, she's brilliant, check her gallery out pronto :)]

To all alerters/favouriters/reviewers - thank you, thank you :) I can't tell you how happy it makes me seeing the words 'Review Alert' in my inbox. I swear, I check it 10 times a day. Keep 'em coming guys, and all silent readers, tell me what you think?

Right. Here we go :)

**Prompt:** Sapphires

**Disclaimer**: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10. Still angry. Fine fine fine! No I don't own any bit of the Harry Potter world - any resemblance to any person or thing living or alive is purely coincidental. Still, Go JK!

* * *

**Those Four Words**

I flooed into our studio apartment, and ran to the sofa, sprawling down on it in a very un-ladylike manner. Who the hell cared though? Reclining back, I felt such huge immense relief, and rejoiced in the silence. Silence? There was never silence in this place.

I propped up on my elbows, "Teddy?" I called out, but got no answer.

Groaning, I felt a feeling of uneasiness flow through my veins, and I gulped, wary of my surroundings. Bending down, I pulled my wand out of my black, stiletto ankle boots.

I walked around, wand held out, peering here and there, when I caught a flash of a white envelope sitting on the mantelpiece, just above the fireplace.

Huh? Confusion overthrew me, and ruled me over, and I opened it up slowly, resuming my seat on the sofa.

* * *

_Dear Victoire,_

_I'm really hoping you'll find this, and if you have, then you're probably wondering, "What's going on?", "Has Teddy lost it?" "Or, is this a love letter for me?" Well, hun, you'll find out soon enough, because I have something to tell you._

_Well, it's really a little story, that I need your opinion of, and when I ask my question, I'd like you to take the last 20 something years in consideration. Don't ask any questions, don't owl me, or come find me. Just read this, and do what this asks, alright?_

_Okay, here goes._

_A while back, a long time back, I met this girl, just 2 hours after she was born. She had a thin layer of blond hair, bright, sparkling green eyes, and the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen, and still have ever seen. She was smiling and undoubtedly enjoying all the attention, her aunts and uncles were giving her._

_When she saw me, I was in the middle of changing my hair to her golden shade, and she began to giggling! I realized, it was due to my abilities, and so I went through each and every colour I knew, which considering my age, wasn't a very vast collection. Still, she loved it all the same, and she didn't stop smiling once. Her small tiny palm captured my ring finger, and wouldn't let me go. I didn't mind one bit – I was so breath taken by this girl, that within a second, all my jealousy and fears of being unwanted, vanished into thin air._

_All the adults around us, all 50 of them or so, stood and quietly took in our acquaintanceship, and smiled knowingly to themselves, nudging each other, and cooing and aah-ing. Of course we didn't notice – Adult behavior was such a strange concept, we didn't want to even bother studying. So instead, we studied each other._

_Fast forward 20 years, and inevitably, I fell in love with her along the way. Somehow, she reciprocated my exact feelings, and I can't imagine life any other way. Merlin, Tor! She makes a better person, and brings out the best in me. She makes me feel special and wanted, and on the offchance of sounding feminine, she makes me get up every morning, with a smile on my face, despite how gruesome Auror training is, and how crap life is sometimes. She completes me, and gets me in a way I never would have thought possible._

_I couldn't be more grateful, and loved, and there's something I really need to ask her._

_Come up to the terrace. I'll be waiting,_

_Love Teddy_

* * *

I stared at the black, cursive script and tried to make sense of everything. What was Teddy going on about? Utterly and completely confused, I let my head fall against the soft material of the leather sofa, and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted, I could melt into this sofa. Sighing, I picked myself up, letter in hand and made my way up to the terrace.

* * *

On opening the door, I was confronted by a blue rose, sitting in the middle of my path, oblivious to all. I picked it up, and I found another a few steps away. following the trail, I came face to face with an archway, boasting off flowers and plants, greenery and orchids, effortlessly. The wind flirted with tiny flames, on candles that were spread around everywhere, but to no avail - for the flames didnt flicker for a second. They were infact, almost frozen. In the heart of it all, lay our bench, gleaming red and gold, and eagerly awaiting to be sat on.

I could briefly make out Teddy standing with his back to me, staring at the constellations- probably trying to find Andromeda. He had on a purple striped shirt, and dark black jeans. I looked down at my outfit – a plain aqua t-shirt, with a beige cardigan covering most of the aqua silk, a thin strip of black leather holding it all together, dark blue jeggings, and long silver necklaces and round bangles.  
For some reason, beknown to me, I felt inadequate, and plain, and .. anxious. Why did Teddy ask me to come here? I stifled a groan at the thought of another prank, but the atmosphere and romantic ambience suggested otherwise.

So I mustered up all and every last bit of my Gryffindor courage, took in a huge breath and walked towards him, unsure of what to expect. Just as I was about to tap him on the back, or say something, he surprised me. It seemed he knew I was there, because he turned to face me, and he tilted his head, and smiled. Slowly and cautiously, he got down on one knee, and brought out a blue velvet box and opened it up. Three silver bands formed a curve, and joined at the back. Scattered in the middle, were tiny sapphires, that glittered in the moonlit sky, and blended perfectly with the diamonds embedded into the outer bands.

I looked up at him, suddenly aware of how ferociously my heart was thumping, and felt the corners of my mouth turn up, as he asked me to marry him.

And just then, all traces of fatigue and desire for sleep, left me screaming "YES, YES, YES!" as loudly as I possibly could, and when I ran into his arms and hugged the living life out him, I kissed him so hard, he came up gasping for air.

He slid the ring onto my finger, beaming widely, and drew me into his arms, where my body fitted in perfectly.

"I love you, Victoire Weasley," He proclaimed, whispering silently to me.

"You better enjoy that. It's gonna Lupin soon," I smiled, and giggled into his shoulder.

Suddenly, my immediate future didn't include sleep at all. Infact, if anything, it would include everything _but_.

* * *

**A/N:** ;) Please review :)

On a sadder note - this is ending. Just 3 more prompts left..


	29. The Beginning Of The Rest Of Our Lives

**A/N:** I'm not going to say much, except I really hope you like this one - I used all three tenses, different POV's, and just went with my gut. I really, really hope you like it!

**Prompt:** Bones [this chapter's also got the prompt frozen flames, which DesaraSoleil, with her jumbled mind and forgetful nature typed, and I wondered, is there a way I could use that as a second prompt, and inch it in somewhere? So I did :) See if you can find it XD]

**Disclaimer:** Oh shutup, You'll melt with this! And btw, I own Persephone, Natasha and William! [esp for AccioHope]

This chapter's for DesaraSoleil - thank you so much for always listening to my sillyness, and my constant worrying, and my insecurities, and the likes. And thank you, for introducing deviantart to me, and fanfiction, and being an amazing beta, and an even better, slightly forgetful friend :) Happy 16th in advance, hun :) Ima miss you so much, Hannah Montana! ^_^

* * *

**The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives**

Inhale. Exhale. Breathe in ... BREATHE OUT!

I chanted this little mantra in my head, as I paced up and down the corridor, pausing infront of the double French doors. _Of course they had to be French_! I rolled my eyes at the remembrance of Appoline and all her ways.

The aroma of _pain au chocolat, crepes, and fruit_ wafted towards me, and I heard a burst of laughter, followed by a scream, and shrieking, shouting and crying in _French_! For the love of Merlin! I really should have learnt French.. ma-

My regretful thoughts were interrupted by a crash, and of course, more screaming. Why did women _scream so bloody much_? I inched closer to the door, and I heard crying.

Right, that's my cue. Taking in my _hundredth_ deep breath that hour, I opened up the doors, and relinquished myself over to _them_, the **crazy women**. Merlin, help me!

* * *

"Teddy?"

I heard my name being called out, again, and muttered an annoyed what? Of course, being born into one of the most powerful, albeit evil, families in the Wizarding world, and with almost 70 years of experience under her belt, I was no match for my grandmother.

She walked into the suite, and looked around approvingly, shoving a chocolate chip muffin into my mouth. Raising one eyebrow, she tiptoed a little, and fidgeted with the Violet orchid in my coat pocket.

"There!" She smiled, satisfied with my appearance. She took in a breath of air, and sniffed, as a loose tear rolled down her porcelain cheek.

"Hey! Come here," I brushed it away, and hugged her tight, making sure she didn't crumple the orchid. Merlin knows I didn't need them all **screaming **at me, because of a _flower_!

I felt a lump form in my throat, and my heart start to thud a little faster. _This is really happening_, I thought. _This is it._

"Teddy!" _ugh. For the love of all that's holy! What did William want?_

"What?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

He ran in, grabbed a muffin, panting slightly, as he smiled his million dollar smile at us. "Its time. C'mon mate, we've got a wedding to get to, and we don't want to be late," He took a bite of the muffin. "you bow dow bench homen yar.." I felt the corners of my mouth tug up a little. _Good old William, eh? _

I let go of Andy, and felt my hair turn orange- a colour I hardly ever got- and the lump reappeared. Andy must have caught one, because she turned to me and smiled, "It's alright to be nervous, Ted. It's going to be fine." she comforted, and brushed an invisible piece of lint of my shoulder. Turning around, she winked at me, and we walked out, letting the French doors swing behind us.

* * *

"Daddy?" I whispered, in a quiet voice, as we embarked on the long journey towards the church.

"What is it, sweetheart?" His arm was looped with mine, and his eyes smiled at me, pupils dancing here and there. He was noticeably much more relaxed now. I felt my heart sigh_. If only we could switch ._

"I'm getting married." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, you are." Came a familiar voice from behind us.

We turned around, and met a tall, slim woman, with blonde hair tied to the side, bouncing with ripe curls, wearing a pale pink, v-neck dress, boasting off pearls and all sorts of things.

She opened up a narrow black box, and brought out a comb – black and small, it had sapphire jewels embedded into it.

Out of nowhere, appeared grandmaman Appoline. She gracefully took the comb out of maman's hands, and slid it into the right side of my scalp, so that now, it was pulling the hair back. "Ma belle Cherie!" she clapped, excitement oozing out of her.

Maman smiled at us, "Now you have your _something old_ – it's been in the Delacoure family for generations." The ring was my _something blue_, and the dress, my _something new_, and silver watch dangling on my hand, my _something borrowed _from Aunty Gabrielle. Maman kissed my cheek, tightened Daddy's bow tie, and walked off with Grandmaman.

We were all set to go.

"Ready?" Daddy whispered.

I nodded, remembering my first day at Hogwarts, my first date with Teddy, and felt the nervousness slip away. Smiling jubilantly, we took our first step together, into the _beginning of the __**rest of my life**_**.**

* * *

The music began playing, and one by one, walked all of Victoire's bridesmaids. There was Persephone Bell-Wood – aah, lovely girl she is! Katie raised her right, I tell you! And there's Natasha Longbottom- My oh my! She's a beautiful girl, alright, but not as beautiful as _my Victoire_. Ah, there go Molly, Luce and Roxy, my gorgeous granddaughters. And, there's Bill with Victoire!.. Oh my glorious, gracious Merlin!

I turned around just in time to see Teddy's hair go blue. Didn't I talk to Harry dear about that?

* * *

When the whole church turned around, I had already feasted my eyes upon the most dazzling sight, Merlin ever made. Your eyes were crinkling, bolded and big, and you smiled at me, walking, no _gliding_, down the aisle, _effortlessly, and breathtakingly_. At that point, I'm sure my jaw dropped to the ground, and my heart's rapid beat, drowned out the music.

As you came closer, nobody took their eyes off you, and I resisted the urge of slapping myself. _This wasn't a dream, was it? _I felt my throat go dry, as William muttered **'Bloody hell!'** from behind me.

I think, at that moment, I might have been the most hated guy in the world. For _I was the lucky bastard_, who was marrying _you, the angel,_ in a stunning floor length, one shoulder white gown, with a cream band on the waist and thousands of pearls and diamanté's lining the neck, bottom, and were scattered around happily on the body.

You didn't seem the least bit nervous, and I realized I wasn't either. All I saw was you, and _no one_ else. You giggled as my hair phased to electric blue- **your favourite,** and then you turned around slowly, and placed a light kiss on your father's cheek, and stepped up, so that we were face to face. It was just you and me up here, all our hidden skeletons with decaying bones forgotten, and our past far behind us. We were getting married in the present, and stepping towards a future, where you'd be Mrs Victoire Lupin, and we'd have little Teddy Juniors running around the place. I smiled at the thought of that.

Dom passed you your bouquet of lilac, ivory, aqua, and baby pink lilies, roses, orchids- all of it. You took it appreciatively, and smiled at me, _Is this really happening?_ _Are we getting married?_ And I nodded so slightly, just enough for you to see. _We are.._

To be honest, I don't remember reading you my vows, nor do I remember repeating after the minister. All I remember, was my whole being of existence, standing before me, beaming, as if you were the happiest girl on the planet, and your eyes promising me a life of laughter, happiness, joy, sorrow, excitement, family, friends, trust, courage and **love**.

I'm sure my eyes said the same, but if they didn't, I know the kiss we shared as _**husband and wife**_, sure as hell did. 

* * *

**A/N:** Wow!  
I hope you understood the different POV's. We start off with Billy, Teddy, Molly, Victoire and back to Teddy again. Please, please review, and tell me what you think of this! [that's to all you silent readers!]


	30. Welcome to the World, Baby Boy

A/N:Hi! I love this chapter. I'm hoping you will too! Review, Review, Review please!

**Prompt:** Judgemental much?

**Disclaimer**: Me- Can I own Harry Potter? D-hahahha NO! Me- Please? D- NO. Me-You suck. D-So I've been told. Me- :G

MANY THANKS TO DESARASOLEIL FOR GIVING ME SUCH A GREAT IDEA FOR THE PROMPT! ILOVEYOU! You guys who all love fluff, go check out her story - All the Reasons Why. Its brilliant :)

Oh and you know they say, we're never gonna know which hurts more? Being kicked down there, or labour? yeaahhhh keep that in mind.

OKAY. READ READ READDDDDD. Oh yeah. The Italic'd bits are flashbacks. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Welcome to the World, Baby Boy**

[Flashback] 9 months earlier, 11pm, Teddy and Victoire's building. 

"_Victoire!" Teddy shouted at his pissed off wife who was ignoring him, as they climbed up the 2nd floor staircase._

"_Will you __**slow **__down? Victoire!" He groaned as she picked up her speed._

"_Fine, don't talk to me. But for the love of Merlin, why are we taking the stairs?" He complained, leaning on the banister, as they rounded on the 3rd floor._

"_Because," She turned around abruptly, and spat, "climbing the stairs helps me cool down! And If I don't cool down, __**Theodore**__, then someone's going to __**get hurt**__, and that will probably be __**you**__!" And with that, she spun on her heels, and marched off._

_Teddy stood there, jaw on the ground, wondering __**what the hell**__ happened to his wife, or more importantly, __**what he said**__ to upset her. He listened to the sound of her heels go clickclick on the ground, and he muttered to himself "Lucky me."_

"_I heard that!" Came Victoire's sharp, unhappy voice from the 5th floor._

_He stared at the stairs before him, and weighed the options. Exercise, and live longer? Or take that distasteful Muggle metal moving machine?_

_Screw it, I'm apparating. 10th floor, apartment 1002._

* * *

I paced up and down the St. Mungo's waiting room, scared and nervous to the core, my heart going _thudthud_, and my hands shaking ferociously.

"Teddy!" I turned around and saw Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Appoline, Jean, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Ron, Hermione and Charlie all running towards me, shouting out a series of questions: 'Where is she?'; How're you doing?'; 'What's going on?'; 'How is she?'; 'Bid day, huh?' _You got that right, Ron. If only you would stop grinning at me, with that look that read: 'haha the poor sucker' I might actually believe you were trying to be supportive. _I blinked. Where did that come? Ignoring my uncomfort, I went back to trying to control my heartbeat, until I could take it no more.

I raised my hands up, and everyone stopped what they were doing and shouting. "Victoire's fine. She's almost ready. Fleur, you should go quickly. Room 202. Take her some ice chips, she threw the last packet I brought her at some amateur reporter, who snuck in here. She's got good aim," I added, smiling as the scene played in my head. "And whatever you do, do not tell her it'll be fine, or imply you want more grandchildren!" I shouted, as Fleur ran off, and shuddered at the thought of Victoire's temper. Biting my lip, I was unsuccessful in shaking off my guilt.

Everyone sat down, as all their children walked in, laughing and screaming at each other. There was James, Dom, Roxy, Fred, Lucy and Lorcan, Molly, Lysander, Persephone, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Louis, William, Natasha, the Patil girls. The waiting room was now packed and claustrophobic.

I grabbed Dom's hand and took her into Victoire's room. As we walked in, a nurse handed us blue robes, and masks. Dressing quickly, I smoothed down Victoire's hair, kissed her blond locks lightly, and followed her to the delivery room.

Swallowing back all my fear, I felt my hair go funny, burning up my scalp, and I ignored it, praying with all my heart, that it'd all be alright.

"It's going to be fine Teddy. You're having a baby! Just relax alright? For Victoire.." Fleur smiled at me, her gentle eyes urging me, and assuring me, it would all be fine...

* * *

I might just have to murder my husband. He and his bloody sperm! They did this to me! This is all Teddy's fault! To be fair, I didn't exactly stop him, but still I just need to vent and distract myself. Oh dear Merlin, "ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. My hair was disheleved, and I was panting, and sweating, and I am probably responsible for all the people who lose their hearing today. Sweet Merlin! I felt another contraction hit me, and I screamed again, as I pushed with all my might, which really, wasn't a lot.

I groaned, and cursed Teddy mentally, not wanting to voice out my thoughts - he was already feeling guilty enough - and cursed men for not having to do this. Labour is freaking hard! **WHY DIDN'T ALL THOSE BOOKS WARN ME?** Screw sex! "Arghhhh!" I screamed in agony, for the millionth time, and pushed, for the life of me, I pushed like my life depended on it [Ironic much?]

This is exhausting! I want to sleep, that's all I want. If I could just close my eyes for a second, for just one second, and lean back against the pillow, like this, and- "Victoire! Ma Cherie! Push!" Maman wakes me up, shaking my shoulder, and I'm so sure it's going to fall off any moment. What happened to it being rude to wake people up? They're all shouting at me to push, and try, and saying silly things like _you can do it_! I can't do it! Why doesn't she understand? This is the most painful thing I've ever had to do. Oh Merlin, sweet Merlin, please help!

"I can't! It _hurts_!" I cried, turning to Teddy, and begging him, to somehow, anyhow, help me. So my loyal, brilliant husband did what knew best.  
"Tory, hun, you have to do this! C'mon, just one last push," Teddy urged, squeezing my hand, stroking my hair, which surprisingly relaxed me.

I was past the "shut up,Teddy!" phase, and I'd made peace with my anger. Really, right now, all I wanted was to hold my baby, and see his, or her, face. I was going low on energy, so I took in a deep breath,_ Cmon, Baby Lupin, please come out, hun, please_, I prayed.

Giving it all I had, I _screamed_ and _screamed_ and _screamed_, and when the healer said she could see a head, I absorbed all the power I was receiving through the squeezed hand, channeled it out, and felt immediate release as we heard a loud, piercing cry. My head fell against the pillow, and my body panted, exhausted and thorougly worn out. I've never been happier to hear crying before!

The Healer looked as us, and smiled warmly. "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

I looked at Teddy, and felt my eyes tear up, as she clamped the umbilical cord, and cut it.

"You did it, hun." Teddy said softly, as our eyes followed the nurse, now holding our son.

"No," I shook my head, and smiled a honey smile, "_**We**_ did it."

The nurse carefully handed over our baby, cleaned and wrapped in cream towel. He was so beautiful! He had Teddy's eyes, sapphire, with speka's of lime green. A thin layer of blond hair covered his round head, and he smiled at us, as we smiled right back at him. Fat, chubby cheeks stuck out as he smiled, which he never stopped to do - just like his father- and he had the cutest dimples, that'd give any man a run for his money.

"He's beautiful," I breathed, smiling at Teddy's awestruck expression.

"He's gone on his mother," Teddy complimented lovingly."D'you remember when you told me?" He laughed, and I grinned, nodding happily, remembering all too well how that scene played out. At that moment, all trace of sleep had been replaced with a rush of love, and happiness.

* * *

[Flashback] 5 minutes later, Teddy and Victoire's appartment 

_I walked through the front door just as Teddy flopped onto the sofa, playing with that Muggle colourful cube. He must have apparated here. Lazy ass._

"_Honey! You're home!" he bombarded me, and buried me in a hug._

"_Let go of me Teddy, or I'll hex you," I warned, threateningly. What is with men thinking they can solve all problems with hugs, kisses and sex? I stifled a groan, making sure Teddy didn't see how much he was getting to me. But really, this was all his fault. Well, not exactly, for all I know, he was just rambling to Maman.. just like I am now. Sighing, I shook my head, and swallowed. Except the fear and uneasiness was still there, lurking around my heart, flowing through my blood. _

"_Oh, the things we do for love," He smiled, obliging my request. "You're not still mad are you?"_

_I fumed silently, and ignored him, placing my coat and shoes in the cupboard._

"_At least tell me what I did!" He exclaimed. I crossed my hands across my waist, and smiled ironically as realization dawned on him._

"_Is it because I told your grandmother we weren't planning on having children anytime soon? Oh Vic… I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. Besides, we have a lot more time for babies..." He trailed off, desperately trying to salvage the situation._

_I stared at his pleading, apologetic, face and swallowed. "I'm pregnant, Teddy."_

_"We're going to be parents? That's fantastic Vic!" he screamed, and lifted me up in the air, twirling us around. He kissed me hard and passionetly, and when we both came up for air, he looked at me in a way that made my heart melt, and whispered, "Thank you for marrying me,"_

_"Thank you for impregnating me," I smiled back. Gulping, I doublechecked, "So you want this? We're -We're gonna be parents?"_

_"Hell yea I want this! I always thought we'd wait for the right time, or when our careers weren't so hectic, and I wasn't sure if you were ready.. I want this more than anything, Tor.. I-I can't wait for Teddy Jnr!" He grinned, happily, shaking his head in disbelief._

_I raised my eyebrow, and let it slide. Jumping into his arms, I let myself mould into his body, and closed my eyes, unsure of the future, but sure, that I'd always have my pink haired husband by my side._

* * *

Teddy kissed my fingertips, absent mindedly, drawing little patterns on my hands, as we stared at our little boy. He watched us approvingly, laughing and giggling, and turned his hair purple!

"Oh, he's a Metamorphmagus, too! Just like his daddy!"I cooed.

"What're we going to call him?" Teddy asked, smiling lovingly. "Please, don't say Jean or Pierre, or Claude! Claude Lupin!" He shuddered, and made a digusted face.

"Jeez Ted! Judgemental much?" I smiled, and started laughing at the prospect of Claude Lupin. No, I'd never do that to my little baby boy! Teddy caught the look on my face and fell on the floor, laughing like a maniac! At that right moment, our family walked through the door, and ended up tripping or stepping on Teddy. When he got up, I wasn't sure if the tears were from blissful joy, or sorrow, agony and hatred for my red haired relatives. Ah well, this was close as he'd get to being kicked where it hurts.

Laughing, I sent him a flying kiss, and turned my attention back on my bundle of handsomeness. "Hi there, baby Lupin," I cooed. "Would you like to meet your family? They all look alike, are obssessed with quidditch, and have really bad tempers! But...they're alright," Everyone laughed at this, and started attacking me "Give us Baby Lupin!" A little bit resistant at first, I gave him to Maman, and watched as everyone played Pass the Parcel with him, and I smiled, knowing I'd do anything for this boy, and I'd die for him within the blink of the eye.

* * *

After everyone had left, and cooed over Baby Lupin, the three of us sat together, enjoying the silence and the sound of Baby Lupin's laugh. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that we'd created this adorable thing, but I was unable to grasp that. I was now a _mother_, and this gorgeous, baby boy, was **all mine!**

"How about Nate?" I proposed, tilting my head to the side, as I tested it out.

"I like Nate," Teddy grinned at me, as Nate squeezed his finger and laughed, the cutest laugh ever. Oh, my baby was so smart! He's gonna be a heartbreaker, I tell you.

"Hi Natheniel Remus Lupin. Welcome to the world, baby boy," I said, smiling the happiest smile, possible. And with that, I settled into the comfort of Teddy, sighing happily, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Here, in room 202, on 23rd august 2025, Nathaniel Remus Lupin was born, and as we sat there, enjoying each other's company, I couldn't help but feel a rush of love for **my boys**, and neither could I help daydreaming about and looking forward to a long future with Nate, and all his _future brothers and sisters...[I may have reconsidered the whole no sex thing along the while.]_**A/N**: I honestly have no idea what birth is like in the Wizarding World, and I really don't know whether Nate would inherit Teddy's powers, so I went with my gut, and designed baby Nate to be 'just like his daddy,' :) :) :) [And I'm sorry, if there are mistakes and all that. I've gone through this like a billioon times, but I'm so excited! I have to post it up] **REVIEW**


	31. Living It Up!

**A/N:** Hi there. This is the last chapter. *exhale deeply* For the last couple of days, I can't tell you how many times I changed the tense from 3rd to 1st and canceled out so many options, only to reconsider them. Then cutting out unneccessary information, sorting out my punctuation and all of that. Needless to say, it's been insane! But, I went out to the garden again, and I came up with the better part of this and I had this HUGE smile on my face. You know that smile you get when you know you just scored something? Yep, that very one.

For those of you who've been with this from the early chapters, you'll notice a certain scene, that I took from 'Of Love and Laughter' I honestly didn't plan for it, but it found its way into this and it seemed to work perfectly :)

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, alerted, favourited and followed this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me! I never thought this story would get 100 reviews, let alone 150 something! So thank you all so much!

This chapter is for xxx-angelin-xx [who requested this prompt] and for everyone else out there :) You guys are awesome! :)

**Prompt:** I chose you [I altered it slightly- it fit better that way]

**Disclaimer**: I own all the little children, whose names I spent ages researching and thinking about, so I hope you like them! But no, otherwise, I don't own any bit of Harry Potter and I am not making any money out of this. That's JK. xD So without further ado, here's the last chapter ..

* * *

_'.. to hell with your fears and insecurities. You've got a life to live and live it, you will!...'_

* * *

**Living it Up! **

The cold British air hung heavily in the sky; Fat, pregnant clouds barely moved, for the weight was too much to bear, and this did not go unnoticed by the Muggles. They had jumped to the conclusion that the world would be ending soon. _Muggles_, I scoffed, shaking my head.

I stood behind the window sill, looking out into the garden, in which I'd spent some of the happiest moments of my childhood. My eyes searched for the flowerbed I'd planted a good 20 years back and found it hidden somewhere in the far right corner.

Looking up at the sky, I was surprised to find just how enormous they were. As if 10 centimetres dilated, rain began to pour drastically, destroying every unfortunate thing to cross its path and was eventually followed by the sharp, piercing nature of hail. A slow smile spread across my face at the comparison to being pregnant. I smiled _[knowingly_] because I'd been through that same ordeal – pregnancy, labor, motherhood – a good, couple of times.

Three years after Nate, I found myself throwing up every morning and eating 10 times as much as a thirteen year old boy. I went to St. Mungo's completely ignorant to the fact that I'd missed my period for the third month in a row and came out with the knowledge I was pregnant. With **twins** - Appolina Dora and Maia Droma were named after their great grandmothers respectively and were as different as chalk and cheese.

Tristan followed the girls two years later. His middle name is Jean-Guy[Bill in English] – named after his grandfathers. With Tristan, I glowed. I'd known from the moment I looked at him, that he'd gone on Teddy, which is why I had insisted his name start with 'T'. I knew my baby would be a complete carbon copy of Teddy.

At 33 and with four pregnancies under my belt, I knew the spell by heart. So when I threw up the chicken Dom had made for lunch, I sat on the toilet cover and prayed I wasn't pregnant. With 4 kids and a whole lot of bills, Ted and I were doing our best to make ends meet, but it just wasn't enough. Coincidentally, just as I thought about him, Teddy called me and told me not to renew our apartment contract. Why? Because Andromeda had quite generously left us her home whilst she travelled the world! Oh, and he was promoted to Head Auror! I remember screaming excitedly, and some time during my shrieking, told him I was pregnant. We agreed soon after that she'd be our last and just like Tristan, Zoe Fleurette, who looked just like Maman did as a baby, gave me some of the best months of my life.

They say it gets easier when you do it over and over again, but it honestly doesn't. Whether it's trying to feed Zoe, bath Tristan, dress the girls or help Nate with his homework - It's bloody difficult! Even with magic. It can easily make you go fucking insane. It's hard, just like the first time, but when you have that small little bundle in your hands, smiling at you like you mean the world to them and they giggle and turn their hair blue, or pink, or purple or blond, then you know you'd do it a _thousand times _if you had to, just for that **one moment.**

* * *

I felt his hand slide around my waist, and I smelt his minty aftershave and musky cologne before I heard his velvet voice whisper. "There you are! I missed you."

I smiled brightly, and my face lit up as I shook my head a little. "I was barely gone 10 minutes, Ted."

"Your point?" He smirked. I saw a flash of brown from the corner of my eyes and tried to brush it off, but I couldn't. _His hair was brown! Just like Remus' .. _

"One of these days, you're gonna have to grow up, honey." I replied, putting on a smile but to no avail. I couldn't stop worrying.

"Funny you should say that, _sugar_. I found my first grey hair today," he said glumly, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I laughed this time – that laugh that made his insides _melt and go wild _at the same time- and reminded him that these things happened over time and he was heading towards his 40s soon! But if he really was fixated on this, I have a book that has a 'Delaying Greys' charm. He simply kissed my earlobe [a funny place to kiss, I thought, but he wasn't himself at that right moment so we both let it slide, knowing very well that his sudden change of mood was due to my reminder of his birthday. He was going to be 38 in a few days. The same age _his father was _when_ he died_..] as a 'thank you' and I stepped back so _he could hold me _and _so I could be held_. It was just one of those silent times, when we needed each other most, and we couldn't for the life of us _figure out why_.

* * *

"D'you remember that day?" She asked me, as we watched her beloved flower bed rip to shreds.

I wasn't in a talking mood, but she knew that already. She was trying to get me to snap out of it - Merlin only knows what _it_ is. I reached for my wand in my back pocket and pointed it at the lemon grass garden and cast the spell in my head '_Incendio memorabilia'_

"As clear as if it was yesterday." I replied, as my lips lost a losing war and fell into a smile.

The clouds began to move to the side, making way for light, fluffy ones and a clear blue sky with a sun shining down on the Earth and young Teddy and young Victoire.

I stood there with a bemused expression on my face, knowingly what was coming next. 17 year old Teddy had just sprayed 16 year old Victoire shamelessly and she was covered with a mud like paste. I nudged him in the ribs, which hurt me more than him, really.

"I'm sorry," He grinned. "But I had to disguise my feelings somehow! You can't imagine how in love with you I was at that point." He explained, his voice thick with love and emotion.

"I could say the same to you," I retorted and giggled as Victoire sprayed Teddy with the hose lying near her and then sprayed herself. I watched young Teddy carefully and gasped.

"Holy crap! How did I not see that?" I wondered out loud. There stood Teddy, completely entranced by Victoire and she didn't even notice! Hell, I didn't even notice!

"Love is blind, Tor," He assured me. Young Teddy was walking towards young Victoire now and ask he sprayed her slyly, with the hose, Teddy burst out laughing and once again I nudged him, this time in the stomach.

"And to think I thought you were going to kiss me!" I scowled, as my cheeks burnt a bright red.

"With Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ron, George and Percy all inside?" He exclaimed incredulously and I chuckled at his response.

"Where was Gramps?" I asked.

"Looking for his Muggle water gun." Came a curt reply, from Teddy, with a sheepish smile on his face.

* * *

We watched silently, our hands intertwined, as our past unfolded before us reminding us, that with a _happy before _and a _happy now_, we were bound to have our **_happily ever after_**.

I turned my gaze to Victoire and watched her giggle. She caught me staring and kissed the newly acquired _[throbbing]_ scar on the back on my hand. Unsurprisingly, it stopped hurting with her touch.

Suddenly, I wasn't at all scared about my birthday,age, health or life. I knew that wherever they were, my parents would always look down on me with a proud smile on their faces. My father dying at a certain age didn't mean I would too, so I had nothing to worry about. I suppose turning 38 once again reminded me of all the things I didn't have, and all the people who were taken away from me.

But deep down, I would always wish and yearn for them. We all want things we cant have right? I guess you just have to make sure it doesn't get to you and blind your vision from what you do have.

Because when you have 5 children, who pounce on you when you floo home, a godfather who would cross the world for you, a grandmother whose love you never see an end to, friends who would die for you, hundred or so red haired relatives who are always there for you and a wife who all of those things with her 'Victoire Lupin [nee Weasley] smile', then mate, what else could you ask for?

I turned her around slowly and bent down as she tiptoed slightly to meet me halfway. We closed the distance as her lips met mine and I poured my heart out in our passionate embrace.

"Thank you for choosing me." I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"My pleasure." She grinned at me.

Silently, we broke apart and headed for the hall before our lovely, albeit, crazy family noticed we'd gone.

"They're back!" Fred shouted as we walked through the door.

"Don't worry Ted, we covered for you! Nobody noticed you'd gone!" James laughed loudly.

"Shut up you prat! You were the ring bearer at our wedding! It's not like we're sneaking around like certain people here.." I smirked triumphantly. I was on top of the world..  
.. only to be brought back down to Earth.

"Daddy! Language!" 5 year old Zoe gasped. She looked just like Victoire with both hands on her hips and her mouth and her face twisted suspiciously.

Everyone burst out laughing, awing and cooing. "Aw, come here, you little angel!" I scooped her up and beamed as Tory charmed James' mouth shut.

_I'm living it up, alright.. _I thought._ Living it up, indeed.. _

* * *

**A/N:** :) Well, that's all. I'd really appreciate all and any reviews! Thanks again everyone! See you all soon! xx Shanii :) and don't forget, I smile my braces-full smile when I see reviews XD  
Yes, yes, I'm a nerd. Now Review please! :)


End file.
